Harry Potter e Significado do Amor
by Dra Diva
Summary: Pos Enigma do Principe. Aventuras de Harry e seus amigos, alem da Ordem da Fenix, na busca pelas Horcruxes. Tem romance, suspense e comédia. Leiam e descubra junto com o Harry o que Dumbledore quiz dizer que a maior arma contra Voldemort é o AMOR!
1. Trailer

**Trailer da Fic:**

**Após a morte de Dumbledore, Harry volta a Rua dos Alfeneiros nº4, ainda com a dor muito presente e toma algumas decisões:**

_- Harry por que você não responde minhas cartas? Alias, nem as minhas, nem do Rony, Meu Deus, nem da Gina, nem de Ninguém, Por quê?_

_- Hermione, você sabe meus motivos, todos vocês sabem..._

_- Harry pare com isso todos nós estamos com você nisso, não vamos te abandonar..._

_- Eu sei Mione, por isso eu estou abandonando vocês. Não sei se seria capaz de suportar perder mais alguém..._

**Deixando muitos sonhos para trás:**

_Ele se sentou. Colocou a cabeça nas mãos e pensou que não eram esses seus planos... Não queria ter que abandonar Hogwarts antes de terminar seus estudos. Queria fazer seus NIEM's, fazer o teste de Aparatação, queria ser Auror, queria ter os amigos por perto, queria ter Gina do seu lado, mas nada disso vai acontecer neste ano._

**Para seguir um único objetivo:**

_-" Lupin, eu não vou conseguir ficar preso em Hogwarts, sabendo que Snape e Voldemort estão soltos por ai! Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa!" Harry aumentou o tom de voz, irritado._

_-"Harry, seja racional! Você acabou de fazer 17 anos e existe muita coisa que você precisa aprender para poder enfrentar Voldemort e seus comensais. Ele quando tinha sua idade sabia muitas coisas que muitos aurores nem imaginam!"_

_- "Pouco me importa, Lupin! Eu vou descobrir onde estão as horcruxes daquele cara-de-cobra e destruir uma por uma, nem que eu tenha que morrer pra isso!"_

**E os piores sentimentos começam a tomar conta:**

_- "Eu odeio vocês! Eu vou me vingar! Eu juro!" Harry berrava._

_-"Calma Harry, fizemos isso para o teu bem..." Gina tentou abraça-lo, mas ele jogou-a com força no chão. _

_-"O que é isso Harry?" Rony parou na frente de Harry, que desferiu-lhe um soco, fazendo o ruivo se desequilibrar._

_-"Harry, somos amigos esqueceu?" Hermione apontava a varinha para Harry, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Mas Harry olhou-a com um olhar gelado, muito ódio e revolta nos olhos verdes que faiscavam._

_-"Vocês não são mais meus amigos. E já que você quer um duelo Hermione, eu não me importo: Estupefaça!"_

_- "Assim é que eu gosto, garoto!" Voldemort gargalhava ao ver Harry emanar tantos sentimentos ruins._

**Mas quem tem amigos nunca está só!**

_-"Ah, então você já sabe como destruir as horcruxes?" Lupin perguntou perspicaz._

_-"Não, mas..."_

_- "Você precisa de ajuda Harry. Todos nós sabemos que terá um momento que não poderemos mais ajuda-lo, mas enquanto nós pudermos, tenha certeza que o faremos, mesmo que você não concorde!"_

**Nem quando o mal está forte:**

_-"Snape, muito me orgulha a sua atitude. Você sim demonstrou grande lealdade a mim." Voldemort olhava-o com interesse._

_- "Eu fiz o que precisava ser feito. Matar Dumbledore além de um dever para com o senhor, meu mestre, foi um prazer." Disse Snape com seu característico sorriso indecifrável._

**Nem quando as feridas do passado ainda não estão completamente cicatrizadas:**

_Como pode alguém dizer que seus pais, Sirius e Dumbledore tinham terminado suas missões nesta vida! Seus pais, que nem tiveram a oportunidade de ver o filho crescer, Sirius, que além dos anos que passou em Azkaban preso injustamente e que quando finalmente ele pode provar sua inocência e conviver com o afilhado, morreu de maneira tão estúpida. E Dumbledore!Como ela pode dizer isso de Dumbledore? Ele que tinha tanto a ensinar a Harry, tanto empenho em destruir Voldemort, morreu por uma traição da pessoa que ele tanto confiava? Isso é cumprir sua missão?_

**Mas mesmo nos tempos mais sombrios o amor sempre desabrocha:**

_- "Rony!" Hermione corria para os braços do garoto, que selou seus lábios nos dela. Um beijo urgente, mas cheio de amor._

_-"Hermione, eu pensei que fosse morrer sem dizer que eu te amo."_

**E o riso nunca deve ser esquecido:**

_-"Acho que alguém nos pregou um peça!" disse a matriarca para todos, ainda segurando as orelhas de Fred e Jorge._

_-"O que é isso, mãe?" Fred tentava soltar sua orelha da mão da mãe._

_-"Nos não temos culpa da alegria contagiante dessa data tão importante!" Foi a vez de Jorge fazer sua tentativa de escapulir da mãe._

_-" Não se façam de inocentes!" Sra. Weasley estava furiosa. "E agora? Nenhum de nós tem condições de aparatar ou subir numa vassoura sem por a própria vida em risco... vocês dois... embebedar a todos, como podem?"_

_- "Ah, mãe, um pouco de diversão não mata a ninguém..." os gêmeos disseram ao mesmo tempo._

**No final para fazer triunfar o bem ...**

Harry cai de joelhos com a cicatriz em chamas (literalmente) – ele ouve a voz gelada de Voldemort – "Mate-me agora Potter!"

Harry com muita dificuldade se põe de pé e empunha a varinha com força.

Ele começa a ouvir as gargalhadas do Voldemort em sua cabeça e vê os rostos dos seus pais no espelho de Ojeesed, o primeiro vôo na vassoura, Rony, Hermione, a alegria dos Weasley na Toca, Sirius no Hipogrifo, a noite de jantar na Ordem, Gina sorrindo e Dumbledore dizendo – Harry, você tem poderes que o Voldemort desconhece...

**Ele terá que descobrir o grande Poder que tem.**

"**Harry Potter e o Significado do Amor"**

**Capítulos postados religiosamente todos os domingos!**

**Comentem! Seus comentários são sempre bem vindos e respondidos!**

**Disponível em dois sites para melhor comodidade do leitor:**

**http/ pra quem não tem senha:**

**http/ já agradeço a TODOS que lerem a fic!**


	2. Cap 1 Feridas Invisiveis

Capitulo 1

Feridas invisíveis

Uma sensação de paz enchia o quarto na Rua dos Alfeneiros nº. 4. Um jovem rapaz dormia no menor quarto da casa. Um rapaz bonito, mas com algumas cicatrizes pelo corpo: arranhões nas pernas, um corte profundo no braço, uma cicatriz esbranquiçada na mão direita e em sua testa uma famosa cicatriz em forma de raio. Harry estava se sentindo tão feliz, estava em Hogwards, no salão principal cheio e barulhento. Ele, Rony, Hermione, Gina e todos os outros alunos da Grifinória sorriam e levantavam suas taças em brinde. Comemoravam o seu último ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria mais famosa da Grã-Bretanha. Observou com carinho as madeixas vermelhas que brilhavam ao seu lado. Ela estava ali, junto a ele, ao alcance de suas mãos. Abraçou Gina Weasley, que imediatamente correspondeu e lhe deu um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

- Harry, nós vamos ficar juntos pra sempre, não é?

- É claro, quero viver do seu lado. Ele ficou visivelmente corado.

- Você vai me esperar não é? Perguntou Gina fazendo cara de quem está se divertindo com a vergonha de Harry.

- Eu vou sim!

Do outro lado da mesa:

- Hum-hum – pigarreou Rony. – Já falei que desse jeito eu retiro minha permissão!

- Rony deixe de ser estraga prazeres! – Repreendeu Hermione.

Todos riram. A alegria era contagiante. Ouviu-se um titilar de copos.

- Por Favor, será que posso interromper essa festa para que este velho possa expressar sua emoção com este momento especial?

Era Dumbledore. Harry virou-se para vê-lo.

Alvo Dumbledore sorria e olhava dentro dos olhos verdes de Harry.

Neste instante o coração de Harry batia acelerado... Vários flashes passaram pela cabeça de Harry – A caverna, Dumbledore dizendo que queria morrer e Harry empurrando a poção pela boca dele, a Marca Negra sobre Hogwards, Malfoy rindo, Harry paralisado, Snape entrando pela sala, Dumbledore dizendo "Por favor, Severo", Snape com ódio e desprezo no rosto, a luz verde do Feitiço Avada Kedravra...

- NÃAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Harry transpirava profusamente... Sentia seu coração esmurrar seu peito.

- O que aconteceu moleque? – Tio Valter abriu a porta com uma arma na mão.

- Foi um pesadelo... – Respondeu Harry.

- Pesadelo é ter você aqui moleque! Esbravejou Tio Valter. – e saiu fechando com violência a porta atrás de si.

Parecia que ele estava sangrando, machucado por dentro, por debaixo da pele. Harry tinha vontade de chorar. Ele se sentia sozinho, como ele nunca se sentiu na vida.

Tinha que se manter afastado das pessoas que amava para protegê-las. Não suportaria perder mais ninguém. Seus pais morreram quando ele ainda era muito pequeno, mal se lembrava deles, seu padrinho Sirius morreu a dois anos de uma maneira que Harry não compreendeu, mas aceitou. E agora Dumbledore. O maior bruxo deste século morreu e ele não pode fazer nada para impedir que ele fosse morto, na sua frente, traído pela pessoa que ele mais defendeu, confiou e apoiou: Severus Snape.

Todas as vezes que Harry se lembrava disso sentia que o ódio invadir suas veias e percorriam rapidamente todo seu corpo e pensamentos. Queria vingança.

Edwiges agora soltou um pio alto. Parecia com fome.

- Eu sei que eu estou te maltratando não te deixando sair pra caçar, mas não posso me arriscar a perder você. Tente comer esses ratos que eu trouxe pra você.

Harry empurrava os ratos brancos que os trouxas usam como cobaias. Edwiges piou com desdém.

Caminhou em direção a sua cama e jogou-se nela. Começou a repassar novamente os planos para o próximo dia:

Um: Comunicar os Dursley sua partida, Dois: Arrumar o malão para... Não, não pegarei o expresso de Hogwards na plataforma 9 e 3/4 na estação de King's Cross este ano.

Ele se sentou. Colocou a cabeça nas mãos e pensou que não eram esses seus planos... Não queria ter que abandonar Hogwards antes de terminar seus estudos. Queria fazer seus NIEM's, fazer o teste de Aparatação, queria ser Auror, queria ter os amigos por perto, queria ter Gina do seu lado, mas nada disso vai acontecer neste ano.

Seu coração ficou menor que um pomo de ouro.

Levantou-se, olhou para o teto, tentando não deixar as lagrimas caírem dos seus olhos.

Pegou um pergaminho e recomeçou a fazer sua lista de tarefas para o dia que já começava a amanhecer.

Comunicar os Dursley que partirá e que nunca mais os procurará. Arrumar o malão com coisas realmente necessárias: Poucas roupas de trouxa, um livro de Defesa contra arte das Trevas, sua varinha, a Firebolt, o álbum que Hagrid lhe dera há 7 anos atrás, uma pena, o uniforme de Hogwards. Não o deixaria para trás. Seria uma lembrança dos seus melhores anos, os anos em que sua casa era a Torre da Grifinória... Mas uma vez tentou se concentrar na tarefa de fazer sua lista. O que falta? Ah, a capa de invisibilidade, uma pena e alguns pergaminhos, para no caso de cartas urgentes ou anotações importantes.

Próximo tema: para onde vou? Talvez Hogsmeade? Ou o Beco Diagonal seria mais apropriado? Realmente este era um detalhe importante.

Precisava de um lugar em que pudesse ficar para pensar como começaria a sua busca pelas Horcruxes. Mas aonde? Precisaria de paz, precisaria ser discreto, não poderia chamar a atenção. Pensou em ir para um Hotel trouxa em Londres. - È isso mesmo vou para um hotel trouxa no centro de Londres. Discreto e lá poderei montar meus planos.

O sol já batia em sua janela quando Harry se rendeu novamente ao cansaço e se esticou na cama e dormiu no segundo seguinte.

Acordou algumas horas depois com o sol quente do verão em seu rosto. Olhou o relógio, eram 11 horas. Perguntou-se porque ninguém veio acordá-lo. Um calafrio subiu até sua nuca. Desceu ainda de pijamas as escadas, correndo, com a varinha em punho e sem um pingo de sangue no rosto.

A sala de estar estava exemplarmente arrumada. Foi até a cozinha, que também estava tão limpa que brilhava. Havia um bilhete sob o enfeite da mesa.

"_Harry,_

_Fomos até a praia. Voltamos no final do dia._

_NÃO QUEBRE NADA, NÃO RECEBA NINGUÉM DA SUA LAIA._

_Valter Dursley_"

Harry suspirou. Por um segundo pensou que poderia ter acontecido alguma coisa com os Dursley. Não é que os amava, mas sentiria muito remorso se algo acontecesse com eles por sua causa.

Abriu a geladeira. Sentia o estômago nas costas. Tinha uma maçã, meia jarra de suco de laranja e três ovos. Pegou a maçã e saiu em direção à sala. Sentou-se no sofá enquanto mordia a maçã. Olhou para os lados. Viu o controle remoto da TV. Ligou. Era o noticiário:

"Mais acontecimentos estranhos por toda Inglaterra. Várias pessoas afirmam que viram nuvens negras misturadas com nuvens prateadas e verdes em vários pontos do país de Gales."

O repórter entrevista duas senhoras.

- E como são essas nuvens? Perguntou o repórter.

- Ah, ela é muito estranha, parece uma cobra que se dá um nó...

- Não, elas são sinstras, parecem caveiras cuspindo fogo verde...

Harry sente o corpo gelar.

- E agora a previsão do tempo...

Harry muda de canal. È um programa sobre assassinatos.

- No ultimo ano aconteceram vários assassinatos misteriosos, pessoas são encontradas mortas sem sinal de violência e sem sinal de doença ou morte natural. O que vcs acham disso? Falaremos sobre isso a seguir, logo após os nossos comerciais...

Harry muda de canal novamente. Um documentário.

- Certos fenômenos são inexplicáveis, vejam esse caso: Há 17 anos atrás aconteceram fenômenos celestes que até hoje a ciência tenta explicar, é o caso das chuvas de estrelas coloridas que em junho de 1981 que encantaram e intrigaram a população da Inglaterra...

Harry desligou a televisão. Sabia sobre o que eles falavam, ou melhor, sabia por que estrelas coloridas choveram por toda Inglaterra: a suposta morte de Voldemort.

Neste instante o telefone tocou. Harry saiu do estado de transe que se encontrava em seus pensamentos. Pegou o fone.

- Alo?

- Alo! Disse uma voz feminina conhecida do outro lado da linha. – Sou eu, Harry, Hermione.

Harry sorriu.

- Oi, como está?

- Harry por que você não responde minhas cartas? Alias, nem as minhas, nem do Rony, Meu Deus, nem da Gina, nem de Ninguém, Por quê?

- Hermione, você sabe meus motivos, todos vocês sabem...

- Harry pare com isso todos nós estamos com você nisso, não vamos te abandonar...

- Eu sei Mione, por isso eu estou abandonando vocês. Não sei se seria capaz de suportar perder mais alguém...

- Pode parar por ai, Harry! Ninguém está mais seguro! Todos nós corremos riscos, mesmo vc estando à milhas de distância ou simplesmente do nosso lado... Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado...

- É Voldemort, Hermione..

-Eu sei, Voldemort... Se ele tiver que nos pegar vai fazer, pois ele sabe que nós somos amigos...

-Vocês são tudo o que eu tenho, por favor, me deixe tentar protege-los, como eu não pude fazer com meus pais, Sirius e Dumbledore...

- É por isso mesmo que eu quero falar com você... Harry, Dumbledore... Ele deixou algumas coisas pra você...

- Como assim deixou algumas coisas pra mim?

- Pois é, é isso que a Profa. McGonagall quer tanto falar com você...

- Hermione, eu não vou voltar pra Hogwards...

- E nem precisa. Ela falou que pode te encontrar em outro lugar.

- Mas aonde? No caldeirão furado?

- Não Harry, precisa ser um lugar seguro.

- Aonde então? Na Toca eu também não vou de jeito nenhum...

- Mas e o casamento de Gui?

- Não sei, não sei se devo...

- Rony vai ficar arrasado se você não for...

- É perigoso...

- Está bem Harry, você decide. A Professora disse que não poderá mesmo ir ao casamento, por conta da diretoria de Hogwards, mas ela sugeriu Grimauld Place...

O estomago de Harry afundou. Parecia que ele tinha perdido a sensação das pernas.

- Harry, Você está ai?

- E-E-Estou sim Mione, ofegou Harry. Nunca pensou que tivesse que voltar a antiga casa de Sirius Black.

- Eu sei que deve ser difícil pra você, mas a casa é sua, lá é seguro, você deveria ir pra lá encontrar com a profa. McGonnagall.

- É preciso? Eu poderia encontrar com ela em Hogsmeade...

- Hogsmeade! Nem pense em ir pra lá Harry.

- Por quê?

-Hogsmeade está cheia de comensais da morte e o ministério nada faz para impedi-los

- Eles não estão fazendo estragos não só no mundo dos Bruxos, já estão chamando atenção dos trouxas. Eu estava vendo na Televisão...

- Eu também tenho visto Harry. Por isso é eu insisito que você tem que se preparar melhor para enfrentar..

- COMO EU POSSO FICAR TRANCADO EM HOGWARDS SABENDO QUE VOLDEMORT ESTÁ MATANDO INOCENTES, FICANDO A CADA DIA MAIS PODEROSO? E COMO EU POSSO CONVIVER COM AQUELA CADEIRA DO DUMBLEDORE VAZIA POR CAUSA DO SNAPE, QUE VAI ESTAR SOLTO POR AI? – Gritou Harry perdendo a paciência com Hermione. Já tinha decidido que não voltaria a Hogwards e era assunto encerrado...

- Harry desculpe. – A voz de Hermione parecia que iria chorar. Desculpe-me, por favor...

- Hermione nós já discutimos isso até a exaustão... Não há a menor possibilidade de voltar pra Hogwards.

- Eu sei, eu sei, desculpe. Mas a profa. Minerva falou que é importante que você fique com que Dumbledore deixou pra você...

- Está bem, eu volto a Grimauld Place.

- Ah, que bom que você concordou... A profa. Minerva disse que na sexta-feira...

- Por que sexta-feira? Por que não hoje ou amanhã, segunda-feira?

- Por que é o único dia que ela pode.

- Fazer o quê então... Falou Harry com uma dose de amargura na voz.

- Então está certo. Disse Hermione com uma voz satisfeita. Ah tem uma pessoa que quer falar com você...

- Quem? Disse Harry, já pensando em Rony...

- Fala aqui normalmente, não precisa gritar... E a voz de Hermione parecia estar se distanciando.

- Harry você está ai? Disse uma voz masculina conhecida.

- Lupin, é você?

- Sou eu sim Harry! Nossa, isso funciona mesmo! Bem eu preferia estar tratando disso com você pelos meios normais de comunicação bruxa, mas é mais seguro por este aparelho trouxa.. Enfim, eu, Tonks e Olho-Tonto faremos novamente sua escolta até a Sede da Ordem da Fênix, Harry.

- Lupin eu preferia...

- Não Harry, nós insistimos... Queremos muito ver você, conversar com você, e não é se entregando de bandeja para Voldemort que você vai conseguir vencê-lo...

- Mas Lupin...

- Harry vc tem idéia por onde começar a procurar as Horcruxes? Disparou Lupin.

- Não, mas...

- Mas você precisa de ajuda, Harry. Mais cabeças funcionam melhor que uma, você não concorda?

- Quantas cabeças sabem das horcruxes? Falou Harry assustado. Não se lembrava de ter comentado isso com Lupin e nem com outras pessoas, a não ser que Hermione e Rony...

- Hermione me contou. Realmente é necessário guardar segredo absoluto, mas vocês precisão descobrir o paradeiro delas e principalmente como destruí-las...

- É isso mesmo... Concordou constrangido. Percebeu que realmente não tinha idéia de como descobrir e nem como destruir as horcruxes...

- Então nós te pegamos às 23 horas na sexta-feira, ok?

- Tudo bem, 23 h sexta-feira.

- Então até sexta!

-Até Sexta! Respondeu com otimismo Harry.

Iria ver seus amigos na sexta-feira, e logo já teria uma idéia por onde começar sua caçada. Mas agora teria que refazer sua programação da semana. O que fazer até sexta-feira? Já não suportava a casa dos Dursley. Mas teria que esperar mais alguns dias até dizer o adeus definitivo a eles.


	3. Cap 2 A despedida dos Dursley

Capitulo 2

A despedida dos Dursley

A semana passou muito depressa. Harry não sabia o que iria fazer. Mais pessoas do que ele gostaria já sabiam das Horcruxes. Se arrependeu de ter contado sobre o assunto a Rony e Hermione no ano passado, mas às vezes se sentia mais reconfortado com a idéia de que teria ajuda para desvendar os mistérios que cercam esses objetos.

Andou muito ocupado pensando sobre tudo o que teria que fazer naquela semana. O que mais lhe agradava era saber que na sexta-feira ele iria dizer um adeus definitivo aos Dursley. Divertia-se pensando como ele daria a notícia, se imaginando atravessando a porta de entrada da casa n°. 4 da Rua dos Alfeneiros, sabendo que não voltaria lá nunca mais, andando sem olhar para trás. Porém a situação era delicada. Precisava fazê-los concordar com as instruções que teria que dar. Tinha que deixá-los em segurança.

O pensamento que mais martelava na cabeça de Harry era sobre para onde iria. Ainda não tinha definido para onde ir após a visita a Grimauld Place. Desejava que a visita fosse muito breve, pois seria muito difícil estar naquele lugar que onde ha 2 anos atrás pensou que finalmente seria seu verdadeiro lar. Foi a época mais feliz de sua vida. Por quase um ano, ele não se sentiu só, sentia que tinha uma Família. Não que tivesse esquecido seus pais ou deixou de amá-los menos, porém para ele Sirius seria os pais que nunca teve. E a Ordem da Fênix era uma extensão da sua Família. Todas as pessoas que ele gostava estavam na Ordem: Os Weasley, Olho-Tonto Moody, Ninphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Professor Dumbledore... só exsitia uma pessoa na Ordem que ele não gostava, e que agora tinha um ódio mortal, um ódio maior talvez até pelo ódio que sentia de Voldemort, Severus Snape.

Realmente tinha uma razão para tanto ódio. Snape tinha a plena confiança de Dumbledore, que acreditou cegamente na lealdade de Snape, mas ele sempre foi leal apenas a uma pessoa, voldemort. A traição de Snape corroia dentro de Harry e o fazia pensar na única certeza que tinha: matar Snape e vingar Dumbledore e seus pais.

Durante os muitos afazeres da semana, Harry ficou pensando numa maneira de deixar os Dursley em segurança. Na segunda-feira lmbrou-se da Sra. Figg a vizinha da casa da frente que era um aborto e conhecia algumas pessoas da Ordem. Porém, não pode visitá-la no mesmo dia, por que Tia Petúnia segurou Harry na limpeza do sótão.

Então, no dia seguinte, pela manhã, quando Harry regava as flores do jardim, ele avistou a Sra. Figg do outro lado da rua. Falou que precisava conversar com ela e assim marcaram um chá para a quarta-feira às 5 horas. Harry estava tão exausto das tarefas que Tia Petúnia e Tio Valter havia lhe dado que foi se deitar cedo na terça-feira.

Na tarde de quarta-feira, depois que Harry limpou todos os porta-retratos da sala, foi até a casa da Sra. Figg. Assim que Harry bateu a porta, ela se abriu.

-"Vamos entrando, sente-se, sente-se!" Ela disse eficiente, mostrando o sofá cheio de almofadas. – "Ah, que prazer tê-lo novamente em minha casa! Chá? Biscoitos? Bolo de chocolate, talvez?".

- "Ah, apenas o chá, obrigado". Harry conhecia o sabor tanto dos biscoitos como do bolo, pareciam que eram feitos de repolho...

- "Mas em que eu posso ajudar o grande bruxo Harry Potter?"

- "Sra. Figg, preciso que a senhora fique de olho nos Dursley. Terei que fazer uma viagem, longa viagem..."

- "Mas não falta um ano para o senhor completar Hogwards?"

- "Parece que Hogwards não será reaberta". – Mentiu Harry.

- "Ah, não, saiu no Profeta Diário da semana passada... A Profa. Minerva McGonagall, junto com o ministro da Magia garantiram segurança dentro do colégio, porém o período escolar só começará mais tarde."

- "Enfim, mesmo que Hogwards abra, temo pela segurança dos Dursley. Gostaria de pedir a senhora, se por acaso notar algo estranho rondando pela rua"...

- "Mas o que eu, um aborto, posso fazer para ajudá-los?"

- "Se a senhora notar algo estranho, ou até mesmo se meu tio ou minha tia lhe procurar, peço que a entre em contato com alguém da Ordem da Fênix. Eles estarão avisados e prontamente virão protegê-los."

- "Ah, menino, eu fico tão comovida com sua preocupação com eles"... Fungou a Sra. Figg. – "Mesmo eles sendo o pior tipo de trouxa que existe, mesmo assim você se importa com eles".

- "Eu realmente não quero que ninguém mais sofra por minha causa". Tentou interromper Harry.

- "Ah, mas eles foram muito ruins com você! Eu me lembro de você muito pequeno, cortando a grama, debaixo daquele sol escaldante... Oh, querido você era menor que o cortador de grama, sempre tão magrinho"...

- "Mesmo assim Sra. Figg, não quero ser mais responsável por outras mortes." Harry disse em tom sério.

- "Meu querido, você não deve se culpar pelas mortes de seus pais, nem de Sirius e muito menos de Dumbledore!"

- "Sra. Figg eu realmente"... mais uma vez Harry tentou desviar o rumo da conversa. Em vão.

- "Harry, como alguns trouxas costumam dizer, a morte acontece quando a pessoa já cumpriu sua missão nesta vida"...

- "Sra. Figg eu gostaria de saber se posso contar com a senhora para que no caso de notar algo diferente nas redondezas , a senhora contate imediatamente a Ordem da Fênix! Será que posso contar com a senhora?" Disse Harry de maneira ríspida, enquanto se levantava.

- "C-C-Claro que pode!" A Sra. Figg parecia com medo.

Nos olhos de Harry um brilho diferente. Uma mistura de lágrimas e raiva.

- "Muito obrigado, pelo chá e por tudo mais. Até breve!"

Saiu da casa, atravessou a rua pisando firme, sentindo a revolta dentro de si. Como pode alguém dizer que seus pais, Sirius e Dumbledore tinham terminado suas missões nesta vida! Seus pais, que nem tiveram a oportunidade de ver o filho crescer, Sirius, que além dos anos que passou em Azkaban preso injustamente e que quando finalmente ele pode provar sua inocência e conviver com o afilhado, morreu de maneira tão estúpida. E Dumbledore!Como ela pode dizer isso de Dumbledore? Ele que tinha tanto a ensinar a Harry, tanto empenho em destruir Voldemort, morreu por uma traição da pessoa que ele tanto confiava? Isso é cumprir sua missão?

A revolta de Harry era tão grande que sem perceber as lágrimas quentes desciam pelos cantos de seu rosto e brilhavam sob o sol daquela tarde tão bonita no final de julho.

Chegou em casa, bateu a porta com força, subiu as escadas com três pulos e logo se trancou no quarto. Só saiu de lá na manhã seguinte.

Depois do café da manhã, Harry se viu as voltas com a arrumação das coisas que levaria para sua viagem em busca das horcruxes. Olhou para o malão, ainda cheio da volta de Hogwards.

Ele abriu o malão e viu a bagunça que estava dentro dele. Impaciente, resolveu jogar todo o conteúdo do malão no chão. De repente um brilho muito forte o cegou. Levou as mãos sobre os olhos para diminuir a claridade. Ele viu que um pedaço de espelho refletia a luz diretamente para os seus olhos. Agachou-se para pega-lo. Lembrou-se do que ele significava: era o espelho que Sirius lhe dera no natal retrasado. Procurou pelo outro pedaço com cuidado no meio do monte de meias, cuecas e vestes. Achou. Levantou-se olhando fixamente os espelhos. Sentou-se na cama, pensando o quão burro foi de não ter se lembrado do presente do padrinho, de não tê-lo desembrulhado antes daquele fatídico dia. Harry mirava-se no espelho com raiva de si mesmo, questionando seu reflexo por que de não ter feito tudo isso.

- "Se eu soubesse do espelho antes ele poderia estar vivo...".

Pressentindo o choro, Harry juntou as duas partes do espelho, posou-as sobre a cama e disse "Espelho Reparus", que se tornou novamente um único espelho, perfeito, como se nunca tivesse sido quebrado. Contemplou mais uma vez seus olhos cheios de raiva no espelho e deixou-o sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

Voltou imediatamente à arrumação do malão. Depois de ter juntado tudo o que queria para a longa jornada, viu-se as voltas com o resto de suas coisas. Teve uma idéia: juntaria tudo em uma caixa e pediria a Sra. Weasley que a guardasse na Toca, que assim que pudesse, se algum dia ele pudesse, voltaria para buscar a caixa e outra coisa mais: Gina.

Porem, todas as coisas de Harry não couberam em uma caixa, mas em três. Em uma só havia livros. Na outra algumas roupas de trouxas, vestes de quadribol, os primeiros uniformes de Hogwards e o traje a rigor. Este lhe trouxe algumas lembranças engraçadas, como a cara do Rony com seu traje "clássico" e dele mesmo, dançando desengonçado com Parvati Patil no Baile de Inverno no seu quarto ano. Ao encontrar os suéteres que a Sra. Weasley fez para ele durante todos esses anos, decidiu que os levaria no malão.

Numa caixa bem menor, ficaram cartas, recortes do Profeta Diário, e mais uma vez um objeto que puxou Harry para suas memórias: O cartão cantante que Gina lhe dera no dias dos namorados no seu segundo ano em Hogwards. Muito indeciso se levaria ou não o cartão consigo, preferiu pela segunda opção, pois tinha medo que se fosse pego, levasse Voldemort novamente a ela, e isso ele definitivamente ele não queria.

Já era muito tarde quando Harry terminou de arrumar e embalar tudo. Tomou um banho demorado, era um dia particularmente muito quente de verão. Trocou o pijama por apenas um short e deitou se na cama. Tentou revisar mentalmente suas metas da semana e se deu conta que já era quinta-feira. Amanha Lupin, Tonks e Olho-Tonto viriam buscá-lo e leva-lo até Grimauld Place. Tentou pensar eu uma maneira de sair de lá o mais rápido possível após a profa. McGonagall entregar-lhe o que Dumbledore o deixara. Seria maravilhoso rever os amigos, não saberia quando os veria novamente, mas não desistira de seu plano de seguir sozinho na busca pelos Horcruxes. Ele somente ele seria capaz de derrotar Voldemort e não queria que ninguém corresse perigo por sua causa. Nesses pensamentos, Harry adormeceu.

A sexta-feira foi um dia extremamente difícil. Simplesmente Harry não conseguia se concentrar em nada. No café da manhã fora tão desastrado que derrubou os ovos e bacon sobre Tio Valter e Duda. Harry chegou a imaginar que aquilo fora produto de mágica. Olho para os lados, pensou que Dobby estaria por perto, mas nada viu. A Fúria de Tia Petúnia foi tamanha que alem de limpar a sujeira que provocara, Harry teve que fazer a faxina completa na cozinha e fazer o almoço. No meio da manha, Tia Petúnia e Duda saíram para fazer compras e deixaram Harry sozinho em casa trabalhando. Ficou muito tentado em usar mágica para terminar logo sua tarefa, mas preferiu ser discreto, pois isso poderia chamar atenção do Ministério. Por mais que ele sabia que não voltaria a Hogwards esse ano, ele pensou que algum dia poderia voltar, se terminasse sua missão. Se fosse expulso, alem de ter sua varinha destruída, possibilidade de voltar a Hogwards ser nula.

Então, enquanto esfregava o chão, pensava em seu discurso para os Dursley. Infelizmente não seria um curto e grosso "Vou embora para sempre. Vocês nunca mais irão me ver. Adeus e não agradeço pela forma como me trataram esses anos todos". Essa era a frase com que ele sonhou a vida inteira a dizer para Tia Petúnia, Tio Valter e Duda . A situação era delicada. Precisava fazer com que eles entendessem a periculosidade, mas sem apavorá-los. E tinha a parte mais difícil: Faze-los aceitar suas instruções. Ficou horas pensando na melhor maneira de contá-los, preparou um discurso na mente e achou que a melhor hora seria após o jantar.

Então, após o jantar, Harry subiu para o seu quarto. Trocou de roupa, vestiu uma calça jeans, uma malha azul marinho, sapatos pretos e por cima, a capa preta de Hogwards. Enquanto descia as escadas, Harry observava os Dursley. Tio Valter sentado em sua tradicional poltrona tirando um cochilo, Tia Petúnia sentada no sofá tricotando e Duda não parava de trocar os canais da televisão. Duda berrou assim que viu Harry.

- "Pai, Pai, olha como o anormal está vestido!"

- "O que é isso!" Berrou Tio Valter tomando um susto e imediatamente ficando vermelho em níveis preocupantes. "Moleque, não tolerarei esse comportamento em minha casa! Tire imediatamente essas roupas que pessoas da sua laia vestem!"

- "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiii!" – Disse Tia Petúnia se levantando e correndo para fechar as cortinas. " Valter, assim os vizinhos irão ouvir!"

- 'Moleque eu já te disse ..." Tio Valter vinha na direção de Harry com as mãos como quem quer estrangular uma pessoa.

Harry sacou sua varinha, apontou-a ameaçadoramente para ele e sussurrou:

- "Vocês vão ficar quietos e me ouvir por bem ou eu vou ter que usar isso?"

Foi como se Harry tivesse lançado o feitiço Petrificus Totalus. Eles pararam e ficaram mudos como estatuas.

- 'Ok, Assim é melhor. Sentem-se que o assunto é serio e longo." Disse Harry abaixando a varinha.

- "QUEM É VOCE PARA ME DAR ORDENS DENTRO DA MINHA CASA!" Berrou de novo tio Valter. No mesmo instante Harry levou a varinha mais próximo do rosto vermelho de tio Valter.

- "Sou um bruxo e estou com minha varinha apontada para sua cabeça. Alem do mais o que eu tenho a dizer vocês vão gostar." Disse com um sorriso irônico.

Tio Valter se afastou de Harry, abraçou Petúnia e Duda e continuou a encarar-lo.

- "Então fala logo seu anormal!" Duda gritou.

- "Bom, eu estou deixando esta casa para sempre e..."

- "Ah, Potter, eu já estava gostando da idéia de te por pra fora desta casa a pontapés..." Interrompeu tio Valter com um certo desapontamento na voz.

- "Eu estou finalmente deixando vocês em paz, e isso me alegra muito mais do que vocês, mas eu preciso da ajuda de vocês..."

- "O que mais você quer de nós, aberração?" Foi a vez da Tia Petúnia falar.

Harry engoliu a seco a vontade de mandar eles para aquele lugar pra onde os trouxas mandam uns aos outros quando estão com raiva e sair dali sem alerta-los e tentou continuar com o mesmo tom de voz sussurrado.

- "Eu preciso que vocês entendam o seguinte: Voldemort esta cada dia mais forte e agora que Dumbledore morreu nem o mundo bruxo e muito menos o mundo trouxa estão seguros..."

- "Aquela aberração-mor morreu?" Tia Petúnia sorria doentemente. Harry teve vontade mais uma vez de deixá-los ao deus-dará por conta do desrespeito a Dumbledore, mas manteve firme nas instruções aos Dursley.

- "Portanto, quero deixá-los com a certeza de que ficarão bem..."

- "Nos ficaremos bem quanto você estiver fora das nossas vidas Potter!" Tio Valter gruniu as palavras.

- "Não é tão simples assim, mas as circunstancias não vêem ao caso. O importante é que vocês fiquem atentos para qualquer coisa que vocês achem diferente..."

- Tudo será normal depois que você deixar essa casa, seu anormal!" Duda ria da cara de Harry, que novamente apontou a varinha para eles.

- "Será que posso continuar sem ser interrompido ou serei obrigado a petrificá-los para me ouvirem?" Ameaçou Harry.

Os joelhos de Duda começaram a tremer tão forte que podia ouvi-los no silencio mortal que se fez depois que Harry disse a última frase

- "Por favor, me ouçam sem interromper! Se notarem algo estranho por aqui por perto, por favor falem com a Sra. Figg. Ela saberá o que fazer..."

- "Então ela é uma de vocês?" Tia Petúnia falava enquanto levava a mão à boca, estava estarrecida.

- "Não a senhora Figg não é uma bruxa, mas também não é trouxa como vocês. E espero que vocês não espalhem isso para a vizinhança e nem a tratem mal. Pois se eu souber de alguma coisa..." Harry apontou a varinha bem entre os olhos de Duda.

TRIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

A campainha soou.

Harry gelou por dentro. Olhou por entre as cortinas a rua estava um breu só.

- "Abaixem se rápido!" Sussurrou ainda mais baixo. Eles prontamente atenderam ao pedido.

Ele segurou a varinha o mais forte que pode e foi espiar melhor entre as cortinas. Viu três pessoas com capas e soltou um suspiro profundo ao ver que eram conhecidos.

- "Podem se levantar, são meus amigos..." Disse Harry enquanto abria a porta.

Os três Dursley se levantaram com um ódio mortal nos olhos. Até que Tio Valter gritou:

- "Não permiti a entrada desses anormais na minha casa!"

- "Boa noite!" – Saudou Tonks enquanto passava pela porta.

- "Desculpe senhor Dursley, seremos breves, já estamos de saída." Tentou se desculpar Lupin.

- "Se você acha que estar aqui nos alegra, seu trouxa, está redondamente enganado..." Olho-Tonto Moody disse com impaciência na voz. "Vamos Harry, pegue logo suas coisas e vamos embora!"

- "Ok, já estou indo. Lupin será que você poderia me ajudar?" Perguntou o garoto.

- "Claro, é no andar superior?" Falou enquanto ia em direção a ele.

Enquanto Harry e Lupin subiam as escadas, Tonks observada toda a sala com um olhar encantado, e Moody ficava olhando para fora das janelas.

- "Nossa, Meus parabéns senhora Dursley! Como a senhora consegue manter essa casa tão arrumada e bonita sem magia?" Tonks, tentando ser simpática com Tia Petúnia, que corou furiosamente com a pergunta, esboçando um pequeno sorriso tímido, enquanto agradecia.

Já chegando no fim da escada, Harry virou se para Lupin e disse divertido para ele:

- "Nossa, como a Tonks consegue fazer isso? A tia Petúnia estava parecendo que realmente tinha gostado do elogio." E deu uma pequena gargalhada no final.

- "Eu também me faço a mesma pergunta, pois ela consegue fascinar qualquer um. Não sei que feitiço é esse..." Disse Lupin desviando o olhar para baixo.

- "Sei, sei.." Harry sorriu de um jeito maroto para Lupin.

- " Nossa Harry! Parece que eu acabei de ver o seu pai... você falou igual a ele, sorriu igual a ele."

Agora foi a vez de Harry olhar para baixo.

- "Lupin, espero que algum dia nós possamos conversar sobre os meus pais, como eles eram..."

- "Com certeza, Harry, e terei o maior prazer em te contar, mas não é melhor nos apressarmos?"

- "Oh, sim claro..." corou Harry. "É por aqui" Disse enquanto entrava no quarto.

- "Mas por que das caixas? Presentes?" Perguntou Lupin, enquanto apontava para elas.

- "Não, são todas as minhas coisas. Estou deixando definitivamente essa casa. Não pretendo voltar aqui nunca mais."

- "Ok, você é quem sabe. Decidiu voltar a Hogwards?" Inquiriu Lupin encarando Harry.

- "Vou." – Mentiu. Era mais uma coisa que Harry tinha que se preocupar: Como despistar as pessoas para não voltar a Hogwards.

Lupin, pareceu não ter acreditado muito na resposta de Harry. Mas murmurou o feitiço e logo o malão e as duas caixas que estavam no chão começaram a levitar.

- 'Estão é tudo? E a caixa encima da cama, não vai levá-la?" Perguntou Lupin.

- "'Ah, como eu poderia deixar?" Disse enquanto caminhava para cama.

Quando se abaixou para pegara caixa um brilho novamente ofuscou seus olhos. Era o espelho. Levantou-se novamente, pegou o espelho na mesa –de – cabeceira e enfiou no bolso. Rapidamente pegou a caixa e a gaiola de Edwiges, que estava no pé da cama e rumou para fora do quarto.

- 'Estamos prontos, vamos?" Falou Lupin descendo o ultimo degrau, com Harry em seus calcanhares.

- "Por glória de Merlim! Vamos logo!" Bufou Moody irritado.

- "Ah, Senhora Dursley, obrigada pela hospitalidade! Sorria Tonks para a os Dursley"

Saíram os quatro da casa. Quando já estavam na rua, Harry parou, pensou por um segundo e disse: "Esperem, esqueci uma coisa!" e voltou correndo para casa numero quatro da rua dos Alfeneiros. Abriu a porta num solavanco só, certificou-se que todos os três Dursley ainda estavam na sala e gritou:

- "Ah, esqueci de dizer uma coisa: Adeus e não agradeço pela forma como me trataram esses anos todos!"


	4. Cap 3 O Melhor Aniversário

Capitulo 3

O melhor aniversário.

Harry ainda caminhava pela rua dos Alfeneiros e ria baixinho do que acabava de fazer. Finalmente deixara a casa dos Dursley e dissera a tão sonhada frase: "Adeus e não agradeço pela forma como me trataram esses anos todos!", até que ele topou com as costas de Lupin.

- "É Moody, acho que aqui está bom." Disse o ex-Maroto.

Estavam na praçinha próxima da casa dos seus tios.

-"Vamos voando?" – Harry já puxava a sua Firebolt, quando Moody balançou a cabeça de modo negativo.

- "Harry, você já consegue aparatar?" Perguntou Tonks.

- "Sim, mas ainda não fiz teste." Respondeu o garoto.

-"Isso não tem importância. O Ministério não esta mais tão rígido nas suas vigilâncias. Não notará que você aparatou." Olho-Tonto explicou para Harry.

"Ok, deixa que eu vou na frente e levo as coisas do menino. Estou aguardando vocês do lado de fora." Terminou de dizer a ultima palavra já rodopiando a capa.

- "Harry, me dê o resto que eu levo pra você." Lupin já tirara a gaiola de Edwiges e a caixa com as lembranças de Harry. E aparatou.

- "Harry vá que eu te dou cobertura."

O garoto sorriu nervoso e logo foi se concentrando, lembrando como era a frente da casa e visualizando a si mesmo na frete dela.

PUFFFFF

Desta vez a viagem não foi tão agradável como a última, de vassoura pelos céus da Grã-Bretanha. Aparatar não era o meio de transporte preferido de Harry.

- "Harry, você está inteiro?" disse Olho-Tonto esquadrinhando todo o corpo do garoto.

- "Hum, hum, acho que sim.." Harry estava enjoado demais pra notar qualquer coisa, exceto a ligeira impressão de que seu estômago continuava em Londres.

-"Aparentemente está tudo no lugar." Lupin estava olhando fixamente para o rosto de Harry – "Harry você está se sentido bem?" Um tom de preocupação tomou a voz de Lupin.

- "Ah, Harry , eu também ficava muito enjoada quando comecei a aparatar... é super normal, já já passa..." Tonks falava enquanto sorria para Lupin tentando acalmá-lo. Lupin correspondeu ao olhar dela.

- "Já estou melhorando, obrigado Tonks." Disse Harry enquanto percebia o clima entre os dois.

- "Harry, assim que entrarmos procure tomar uma água ou um chá. Tenho certeza que vai fazê-lo se sentir melhor." Moody disse em uma voz paternal, pousando mão sobre o ombro de Harry.

- "Pode deixar, Olho-tonto, estou realmente com sede." Agradeceu Harry. "Vamos entrar logo?"

- "Ah, sim, vamos entrar..." Lupin parecia saindo de um transe, depois de desviar o olhar dos olhos de Tonks.

Harry pensou se finalmente Lupin se rendeu ao amor de Tonks, pois ele também perdera muito tempo com, ou melhor, sem Gina, achando que Rony não aprovaria... Enfim, o quão idiota foi em não ter se entregado logo a paixão. Lembrou-se que podia ter passado mais momentos felizes com ela, por que não tinha certeza e teria esta oportunidade novamente.

- "Vamos Harry, vamos entrar"! Tonks o puxava pelas vestes.

Ao abrir a porta, Harry notou algo estranho. Sentia que não deveria estar ali. Sentia que estava caindo em uma cilada...

-"Harry, Vamos até a cozinha, você se lembra o caminho, não é?" Perguntou Moody com um tom de desagrado.

-"Ah, lembro sim, mas por que não acendemos as luzes primeiro?" Harry se sentia pior com a escuridão.

- "É melhor assim, não queremos que a Sra. Black acorde, não é?" Lupin parecia que estar escondendo algo serio.

A ansiedade tomava conta de Harry.

- "É Harry, vamos logo!" Tonks tentava esconder uma risada. Isso deixou Harry confuso.

Andaram até a cozinha sem enxergar nada. A porta estava fechada e pelas frestas saia uma luz, que indicava que a cozinha estava iluminada. Um calafrio percorreu a espinha e arrepiou os pêlos da nuca de Harry.

-"Vamos Harry, abra a porta!" Disse Tonks entre risadinhas baixas.

Harry estava apreensivo. Puxou a varinha e abriu a porta num empurrão só.

- "SURPRESAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Por um momento, Harry se sentiu o maior idiota da face da terra. Esqueceu-se do seu próprio aniversario! Mas ele viu que eles não esqueceram.

Um coro de vozes conhecidas o saudava. Estavam todos ali. Sra. Weasley com um vestido muito colorido, Sr. Weasley que usava um chapeuzinho cônico azul de aniversario e assoprava uma língua-de-sogra. Os gêmeos Fred e Jorge soltando os tradicionais fogos Filisbuteiro pela cozinha. Gui, que o rosto estava coberto de cicatrizes, sorria. Fleur Delacour, linda como sempre, sorria agarrada ao braço de Gui. Carlinhos também assoprava uma língua de sogra, mas estava sentado numa cadeira com uma das pernas enfaixada. Profa. Minerva aplaudia ao lado de Hagrid. Neville Longbotton e Luna Lovegood seguravam um embrulho. Rony e Mione estavam empurrando um carrinho com um enorme bolo.

Logo atrás de Hermione, vinha Dobby segurando uma jarra maior que ele de cerveja amanteigada que derrubava para todos os lados por causa dos pulinhos que dava. Harry foi tomado de assalto por uma felicidade contagiante ao ver todos os amigos ao seu redor, sorrindo.

Neste instante uma mancha vermelha o cegou. Eram cabelos vermelhos como fogo e muito brilhantes. Um cheiro muito conhecido de flores começava a embriagá-lo. Gina Weasley se atirou nos braços de Harry que imediatamente a abraçou forte e beijou sua testa.

- "Feliz aniversário!" Disse Gina, com os olhos cheios de lagrimas porem com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- "Eu já te disse que te amo?" Harry disse enquanto segurava o rosto da menina.

- "Não, mas eu sei que você me ama, do mesmo jeito que eu te amo."

- "Mas você me prometeu..." Harry foi calado pelos lábios de Gina.

- "Aproveite pelo menos esta noite. Depois eu prometo me comportar como lhe prometi."

- "Ah, Gina, por que eu fui tão burro em não termos namorado antes?"

- "Tudo tem seu tempo, Harry. Teremos muito tempo depois..."

- "Opa, Opa... Vamos desgrudando que tá todo mundo vendo..." interrompeu Rony. "Alem do que, também mais gente que quer abraçar o aniversariante!"

- "Feliz aniversário, Harry!" Hermione abraçou Harry. "Ainda bem quem você veio"!

- "Harry Potter! Que honra pra Dobby está na sua festa! Dobby fez o bolo, espero que Harry goste, senhor!" O elfo fazia muitas reverencias enquanto falava.

- "Oh, Dobby, não precisava.." Dobby, ao ouvir Harry falar, abraçou as canelas de Harry que se desequilibrou e quase caiu.

- Agora quero saber de quem foi à idéia! Harry falou alto para que todos ouvissem.

Todos riram.

- Ah, Harry, você acha que nós íamos deixar passar em brancas nuvens o melhor aniversário de um bruxo? Sra. Weasley beijava Harry enquanto falava.

- Não é todo dia que a gente faz 17 anos! Disse o Sr. Weasley.

Realmente era o melhor aniversario de Harry. Só não era mais feliz por algumas ausências doloridas, mas naquela noite, Harry se entregou a alegria da sua primeira festa de aniversário da vida.

-"Ah, acho que está faltando alguma coisa pra animar esta festa!" A Profa. Minerva transfigurou uma caixa que estava num canto num gramofone que no mesmo momento começou a tocar.

- "Cerveja amanteigada Harry?" Fred ofereceu uma caneca cheia.

- "Ou seria melhor um Firewhisky?" Disse Jorge zombeteiro. "A partir de hoje você pode, vamos beba!"

- "Não eu vou ficar com a cerveja mesmo, outro dia eu experimento esse Firewhisky. Eu quero estar com todos os meus sentidos em ordem para aproveitar essa festa!" Disse Harry.

- "Você pensou que a gente tinha esquecido do seu aniversário?" Sorria Tonks após abraçá-lo.

- "Não, mas eu mesmo esqueci do meu próprio aniversário." Harry corou e encarou os sapatos.

- "E não era pra menos! Quem não esqueceria dessas coisas quando se está tão preocupado em fugir dos próprios amigos?" Lupin bagunçava os cabelos de Harry, sorrindo.

- "É menino, quem se lembraria com preocupações tão serias?" Foi a vez de Moody parabenizar e fazer seu comentário.

- "Isso é correto mas hoje não é dia de falar dessas coisas, não é mesmo?" Professora Minerva se aproximava do aniversariante que logo foi envolto por um emaranhado de barbas e cabelos negros.

- "Por Merlin! Parece que foi ontem que eu guiava este menino pela primeira vez no Beco Diagonal, e agora vejam só! Já é um homem!" – fungava Hagrid enquanto esmagava as costelas do menino num abraço muito apertado.

- "Hagrid, vocês está me machucando..." sussurrou quase sem ar.

- Oh, Desculpe, deve ser a emoção!

Neste instante, Neville e Luna se aproximam do menino que se refazia do abraço apertado do gigante.

- "Harry, Harry, Abra! Veja se você gosta!" Luna Lovegood estendeu o embrulho nas mãos de Harry.

- "Isso Harry, abra logo!" Neville Longbotton incentivou o amigo.

Então Harry se pos a desembrulhar com uma calma inversamente proporcional a sua curiosidade. Era um livro grande de capa de couro marrom parecendo envelhecido, grosso e muito pesado por sinal. Porém ele notou algo estranho:

- "O livro não tem título?" Disse Harry enquanto revirava o livro a procura de alguma coisa escrita. "E o Livro está em branco?"

- "Esse é um livro muito especial Harry" Disse Neville.

- "É um livro raríssimo! É um _Tollitur quaestio_!"- Os olhos de Luna brilharam.

_-"_Um o quê?" Rony não entendeu.

- "Não acredito! Um Tollitur quaestio? De verdade? Oh, céus como eu queria um!" disse Mione com um olhar longo para o livro.

- "Mas o que esse livro tem tão de especial? Ele está em branco..." Harry parecia confuso.

- "É justamente isso que o torna especial! Ele te dará todas as informações sobre um assunto se você bater sua varinha nele duas vezes enquanto diz o assunto e na terceira vez você diz Tollitur quaestio. Assim." Disse Hermione com seu usual jeito sabichão e começou a fazer a demonstração; Bateu uma vez a varinha, disse "Quabribol", bateu de novo e na terceira vez disse "Tollitur quaestio!"

Imediatamente o livro se abriu, começou a passar as paginas como se um vento estivesse fazendo e logo parou numa pagina que dizia:

QUADRIBOL

Esporte bruxo, disputado por dois times de sete jogadores montados em vassouras, quatro bolas e três arcos em extremidade do campo. ..

- "Nossa que incrível!" Gina estava maravilhada.

Fleur Dellacour e Gui se aproximaram e abraçaram Harry ao mesmo tempo.Assim que soltaram do abraço, os três viram um Carlinhos muito desesperado flutuando em direção a eles:

- "Moleques vocês me pagam! Vocês não sabem fazer este feitiço direito! Me solta!" Gritava Carlinhos para os Gêmeos.

- Ah, Carlinhos, você não confia nos seus irmãozinhos, não? Jorge ria enquanto apontava a varinha para Carlinhos.

- "Até por que foi você quem ensinou esse feitiço pra gente! Mas se você quiser a gente te solta..." Fred e Jorge fizeram menção em abaixar as varinhas.

- "Nãoooooooooooo! Me ponham na cadeira e antes, por favor! Assim vocês quebram a minha outra perna..."

Rony, Harry, Gina e o Sr. Weasley riam com gosto. Mas Hermione e a Sra. Weasley faziam cara de poucos amigos para Fred e Jorge.

-"Tudo bem, a gente põe ele na cadeira." Disseram uníssonos os gêmeos.

-"Oh, Gui, vamos dançar?" Disse Fleur alto para todos ouvirem.

- "Ah, sim vamos dançar também?" Disse Tonks já puxando Lupin para o meio da cozinha.

-"Vocês também deveriam fazer o mesmo!" Disse a Sra. Weasley já nos braços do marido e saíram rodopiando.

- "Vamos Gina?" Harry fez um reverencia e estendeu a mão para a ruiva.

-"Claro!" Respondeu Gina enquanto tocava a mão do garoto.

Harry, cantou, dançou bebeu, riu se divertiu como nunca. Mas em momento nenhum saiu do lado de Gina.

Em certo momento da festa Hermione notou algo estranho. Sua cerveja amanteigada estava mais amarga que o normal e viu que Fred e Jorge se incumbiram de distribuir as bebidas e ela desconfiou. Seguiu os gêmeos e viu que eles adicionavam Firewhisky, mas já era tarde de mais: Rony estava num canto com uma cara estranha prestes a vomitar. Sra. Weasley chorava abraçando Gui e Fleur. Sr. Weasley e Carlinhos riam um da cara do outro. Hagrid e profa. Minerva dançavam de um jeito muito desengonçado. Dobby estava dormindo abraçado numa caneca de cerveja. Luna e Neville tentavam engolir um ao outro no canto da cozinha. Moody segurava sua bengala com se fosse um microfone, acompanhando muito desafinado a canção que o gramofone tocava. As únicas que não pareciam sob os efeitos da cerveja batizada eram Hermione e Gina, esta estava muito ocupada tentando consolar Harry que chorava as pitangas e do nada começava a rir da própria cara. Hermione olhou para a mesa e viu Lupin e Tonks apostando quem terminava primeiro sua cerveja, mas é claro que Fred e Jorge diziam que tinham empatado e logo trocava as canecas vazias por outras cheias, até que Lupin, após beber sua sétima caneca seguida num gole só, solta um arroto tão alto que parecia um uivo. Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo, olharam para o Lobisomem que imediatamente levou a mão à boca, arregalou os olhos, corou violentamente e murmurou um pedido de desculpas.

Como se estivesse saindo de um transe, a Sra. Weasley soltou Gui e Fleur e fez cara de poucos amigos, rumou até os gêmeos que faziam caras de anjo e puxou-os pelas orelhas.

-"Acho que alguém nos pregou um peça!" disse a matriarca para todos, ainda segurando as orelhas de Fred e Jorge.

-"O que é isso, mãe?" Fred tentava soltar sua orelha da mão da mãe.

-"Nos não temos culpa da alegria contagiante dessa data tão importante!" Foi a vez de Jorge fazer sua tentativa de escapulir da mãe.

-" Não se façam de inocentes!" Sra. Weasley estava furiosa. "E agora? Nenhum de nós tem condições de aparatar ou subir numa vassoura sem por a própria vida em risco... vocês dois... embebedar a todos, como podem?"

- "Ah, mãe, um pouco de diversão não mata a ninguém..." os gêmeos disseram ao mesmo tempo.

-" Agora não adianta chorar pela poção derramada. Vamos ter que pernoitar aqui."

-" A Molly tem razão. Vamos ter que ficar por aqui mesmo. Será que a casa é segura?" A profa. Minerva parecia um pouco sonolenta.

-"Sim, a casa é segura. Ninguém esteve aqui no ano passado. Eu mesmo fiquei vigiando para saber se Bellatrix ou Narcissa voltariam à mansão Black. Podem ficar tranqüilos." Lupin assegurou.

Harry sentiu o peito ficar pesado. Seu medo acabou se concretizando: Teria que passar a noite em Grimauld Place.

Todos concordaram em dormir em maior grupo possível. Fred, Jorge, Gui, Carlinhos, Neville,Harry e Rony dormiram no mesmo quarto, onde Lupin e Moody revezaram como podiam na guarda na porta do quarto. Mas os dois também estavam muito afetados pelo firewhisky que acabaram dormindo.

Gina, Hermione, Fleur e Luna dormiram no segundo quarto do terceiro andar com a profa. Minerva e Tonks, que de vez em quando acordava assustada com qualquer barulho. No quarto ao lado, ficou o casal Weasley. No primeiro quarto do primeiro andar ficaram Hagrid e Dobby, para como disse Hagrid dificultar a subida de qualquer comensal, "nada melhor do que uma parede de gigante."

A noite correu muito bem, sem sinal de qualquer comensal na casa. Na manha seguinte, a Sra. Weasley tratou de acordar todos ainda muito cedo, por volta das seis da manhã, sobre protestos de dor de cabeça e enjôos, todos desceram ata a cozinha para iniciar as suas viagens para seus destinos.

- "Primeiros vocês queridos!" a Sra. Weasley chamou Luna e Neville. Que imediatamente se puseram no meio da sala e após alguns minutos de concentração desaparataram para suas respectivas casas.

Harry se aproximou da profa. Minerva e foi direto ao assunto:

-"Professora, o que o professor Dumbledore deixou para mim?"

-Ah, Harry, eu tentei cancelar este encontro, pois as coisas estão presas em Hogwarts. O Ministério está vasculhando o castelo e nada pode ser retirado de lá enquanto eles não terminarem suas buscas e lacrarem as passagens secretas. Sinto muito, Harry, mas isso não vai acabar em menos de uma semana antes do reinício das aulas..."

-"Mas..." Harry tentou convencer a professora de que ele não poderia esperar até lá.

-"Harry, entenda. O que aconteceu em Hogwarts foi algo muito trágico e perigoso. Precisamos que a escola reabra, não podemos deixar que uma história de mil anos seja apagada por causa de um assassinato, tenho certeza que Dumbledore não queria isso. Procure aproveitar esse mês de férias que você tem pela frente, pois na sua volta a Hogwarts, você terá pouco tempo disponível, pois seu treinamento será árduo, como de nenhum outro aluno foi."

Pronto. Harry sentiu um novo monstro dentro de si. O monstro da revolta. Agora ele sabia que seria muito difícil por seus planos de não voltar para o colégio, para seguir sozinho na jornada contra Voldemort. Neste momento, Lupin se aproximou e puxou Harry para a mesa que estava vazia.

-"Harry, eu sei que você está muito preocupado com tudo que você tem que fazer, mas antes de você precisa estar preparado, entende?"

-" Lupin, eu não vou conseguir ficar preso em Hogwarts, sabendo que Snape e Voldemort estão soltos por ai! Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa!" Harry aumentou o tom de voz, irritado.

-"Harry, seja racional! Você acabou de fazer 17 anos e existe muita coisa que você precisa aprender para poder enfrentar Voldemort e seus comensais. Ele quando tinha sua idade sabia muitas coisas que muitos aurores nem imaginam!"

- "Pouco me importa, Lupin! Eu vou descobrir onde estão as horcruxes daquele cara de cobra e destruir uma por uma, nem que eu tenha que morrer por isso!"

-"Ah, então você já sabe como destruir as horcruxes?"

-"Não, mas..."

- "Você precisa de ajuda Harry. Todos nós sabemos que terá um momento que não poderemos mais ajuda-lo, mas enquanto nós pudermos, tenha certeza que o faremos, mesmo que você não concorde!"

Harry bufou. Abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa mas Lupin o interrompeu:

-"Eu sei que seus pais escolheram o Sirius como seu padrinho, mas em momento nenhum eles me negaram o poder me sentir um pouco seu padrinho. Aproveite esses dias na Toca para conversar com seus amigos. Eu vou ficar aqui em Grimauld Place por que depois de amanhã é a lua cheia e então na semana que vem eu irei encontrar com você lá e conversaremos melhor sobre esses assuntos."

-"Tudo bem, eu fico na Toca esse mês." Harry concordou, pois sabia que não teria como escapar neste momento.

-"Por favor, Harry, me espere. Existem coisas que você precisa aprender para sua própria segurança, e eu quero te ensinar antes de você voltar a Hogwarts."

- "Lupin, eu espero esse mês, mas eu não vou ficar trancado naquele castelo..."

-"E quem disse que você vai precisar ficar trancado no castelo?" Lupin sorriu para ele com um sorriso maroto.

-" Vamos Harry, querido, é a sua vez!" Sra. Weasley puxava Harry pelas vestes até o centro da cozinha. "Concentre-se meu menino, concentre-se!"

Harry imaginou o jardim da casa e no minuto seguinte estava lá. Seus planos foram adiados em pelo menos um mês, além de pensar como ele fugiria de voltar a Hogwarts.


	5. Cap4 O Destino de Draco

Capitulo 4:

O Destino de Draco

Era uma noite sem lua. No topo da colina, estava a antiga mansão Riddle, de onde gritos pavorosos ecoavam. Eram gritos de dor, muita dor. Dentro da casa, um jovem garoto era torturado por um comensal da morte.

-"Crucio!"

Draco gritava com todas as suas forças. A dor parecia que ia rasgá-lo de dentro para fora, era maior que ele. Depois de um mês inteiro, sofrendo com sessões de torturas diárias, seu corpo parecia que não ia suportar. Sua mente já não funcionava tão bem. Após dez minutos de dor intensa, o homem a sua frente recolhe a varinha.

-"Acho que por hoje chega." Disse o Comensal.

Draco conseguiu relaxar os músculos. Mas o torturador vendo a satisfação do garoto reconsiderou.

-"Tortura mágica por hoje chega. Mas eu estava lendo alguns livros trouxas sobre o assunto e vou experimentar uma que eu achei interessante ..." Ele sorriu.

Imediatamente ele conjurou uma cama cheia da amarras com um grande funil acoplado à cabeceira. Com um feitiço, colocou Draco na cama e o amarrou a ela.

Pés, cintura, mãos e pescoço. O menino mesmo amarrado estava se sentindo confortável e por uns minutos se sentiu feliz com essa novidade, pois achava que assim poderia enfim se ver livre da dor, pois nenhuma tortura trouxa deve ser pior que a Maldição Cruciatus.

-"Aguamenti!"

O comensal encheu o funil, que começou a soltar gotas sobre a testa do rapaz de meio em meio minuto. Draco não se incomodou com a água e tentou dormir. A cada vez que ele estava prestes a adormecer, parecia que caia uma gota maior e mais forte na sua testa.

Após a quinta tentativa de dormir, Draco desistiu. Novamente desejou estar morto a passar por tudo que ele estava passando. Lembrou-se da maldita hora que implorou para o Lord das Trevas deixá-lo vivo...

FLASHBACK

Draco estava sentado no chão, abraçado a suas pernas chorando, quando Severus Snape aparatou na sua frente.

-"Você estragou tudo!" Malfoy apenas levantou a cabeça para gritar.

-"Você mesmo estragou tudo não matando Dumbledore. Eu apenas fiz o que tinha que fazer. Vamos, levante-se, haja como um Bruxo e um Comensal da Morte digno, vamos!" Snape apontava-lhe a varinha e imediatamente Draco o obedeceu.

Caminharam em silêncio até a porta da casa, mas antes de tocarem a maçaneta, alguém abriu a porta.

-"Draco, por que você não fez?" Bellatrix Lestrange parecia aterrorizada.

O garoto abriu a boca para responder a tia, mas perdeu a voz quando viu a cena que se passava no interior da sala: Narcissa Malfoy acorrentada arfando no chão, sob os pés de Voldemort enquanto os outros Comensais assistiam. Com um aceno de varinha, fez com que o corpo da mulher fosse jogado com violência contra a parede. Ele deu dois passos em direção a Draco, alguns Comensais fizeram menção de deixar a sala e então o Lord das Trevas disse:

-"Quero que todos fiquem e presencie o que eu tenho a dizer."

Os Comensais se entreolharam e ficaram imóveis aonde estavam. Voldemort prosseguiu:

- "Draco, pensei que você fosse mais leal a mim." A voz gelada dele fez com que o menino ficasse com mais medo.

- Milord, eu sou muito fiel, eu realmente sou fiel ao senhor. Eu fiz tudo que eu podia...

-"Você não fez tudo o que podia, você não fez a única coisa que eu te ordenei." O tom de voz dele era tranqüilo.

-"Milord.." Draco tentou se explicar.

-"A juventude de hoje em dia não é mais a mesma, perdeu os ideais, perdeu a coragem..." Voldemort sorria doentio enquanto levantava a varinha.

-"Milord tenha piedade! Ele é apenas um garoto!" Narcissa Malfoy gritou com todas as forças.

O Lord das Trevas então apontou sua varinha para a mulher que começou a gritar de dor.

- "Cale a boca mulher! O assunto é entre eu e este fedelho covarde! Sei que se sente culpada por criar um bruxo imprestável!"

Draco olhava pra mãe se contorcendo de dor e depois olhava para a

tia. Mas Bellatrix Lestrange olhava fixamente para Voldemort, sem esboçar nenhuma reação de que via a própria irmã se torturada.

-"Snape, muito me orgulha a sua atitude. Você sim demonstrou grande lealdade a mim."Voldemort olhava-o com interesse.

-"Milord, ele só matou aquele velho caduco por que fez um voto inquebrável com Narcissa!" Bellatrix berrou indignada.

Com um novo aceno de varinha Voldemort jogou Bellatrix na parede. Voldemort se aproximou de Snape.

-"Isso é verdade Severus?" Os olhos vermelhos dele brilhavam.

Snape fez uma longa reverência e em seguida respondeu:

- "Eu fiz o que precisava ser feito. Matar Dumbledore além de um dever para com o senhor, meu mestre, foi um prazer."Disse Snape com seu característico sorriso indecifrável.

-"Mentira!" Bellatrix berrou novamente. "Ele só fez isso por que iria morrer se não fizesse!"

Voldemort se virou bruscamente para Bellatrix, jogou a novamente na parede e se aproximou dela, e a levantou pelo pescoço.

-"Bellatrix, não abuse. Quando eu pedir sua opinião você irá falar. Por enquanto eu quero as respostas de Snape." Ele soltou-a que caiu no chão segurando o local aonde Voldemort a tocara. Caminhou até Snape e olhou-o fixamente nos olhos.

-"Milord por que me negaria a fazer um voto inquebrável com essa mulher por uma coisa que eu faria de bom grado se o senhor a mim pedisse?" Snape retribuía o olhar de Voldemort que continuou a encara-lo por alguns minutos após Snape terminar de falar.

-"Acho que você tem razão." Voldemort agora se virou para Draco que se mantinha imóvel devido ao terror que tomava conta de seu corpo.

-"Você garoto, me decepcionou." Ele apontava a varinha para o peito do garoto.

-"Não!" Mais uma vez Narcissa Malfoy gritou. Tentou se levantar mas não conseguiu. Foi então se arrastando até os pés do Dark Lord. "Senhor eu te imploro! Não tire a vida do meu menino! Ele é apenas uma criança! Ele pode continuar a servi-lo, ele vai demonstrar bravura a vossa causa, Milord!"

Voldemort puxou suas vestes das mãos de Narcissa.

-"É muito comovente, Narcissa, mas este pirralho é fraco demais para me seguir. Alias vocês Malfoys só me decepcionaram, portanto é melhor cortar o mal pela raiz."

Neste instante Draco cai de joelhos e começa a implorar:

-"Milord, sei que errei, por favor não me mate! Eu faço qualquer coisa, mas por favor, não me mate!" O garoto chorava copiosamente aos pés do Bruxo das Trevas.

Outro aceno de varinha e Narcissa e Draco colidiam violentamente contra a parede.

-"Vocês não valem nem o minúsculo esforço para matá-los. Não são dignos nem da honra de terem suas insignificantes vidas varridas desse muito por mim.

Vocês servirão de exemplo para o mundo de que não se deve desobedecer ou decepcionar o Maior Bruxo de Todos os tempos! Avery, leve este fedelho para a sala de tortura e ensine a ele como um verdadeiro Comensal da Morte deve agir."

-"Sim Milord." Avery prontamente conjurou algemas sobre os pulsos de Draco e o tirou da sala.

Enquanto Draco e Avery subiam as escadas eles puderam ouvir o resto da conversa.

-"Muito obrigada Milord! O Senhor é muito misericordioso.." Narcissa se ajoelhou fazendo muitas reverências.

-"Eu ainda não acabei com você Narcissa..." Voldemort virou se para a mulher. "Me dê sua varinha."

Narcissa olhou para a irmã incrédula. Bellatrix apenas balançava a cabeça afirmativamente. Então ela apenas levantou sua varinha com as duas mãos, acima da sua cabeça, que encarava o chão em sinal de respeito.

Voldemort tomou a varinha. Examinou-a e em seguida a partiu em duas.

Narcissa soluçou alto ao ouvir a madeira ser quebrada. Era uma humilhação muito grande para uma bruxa ter sua varinha destruída.

-"Esta casa precisa de cuidados. Não gosto de elfos, então você será a nossa escrava doméstica." Voldemort soltou sua risada gelada e jogou os pedaços da varinha no fogo da lareira acesa.

Bellatrix tentava conter o choro, olhando fixamente para o ser maligno que humilhava sua irmã. Narcissa, mesmo chorando muito beijava as vestes dele em agradecimento.

No andar de cima Avery gargalhava vendo o medo e o desespero de Draco ao ouvir a conversa. Agora sua amada mãe foi feita de escrava, foi privada da sua varinha, símbolo de submissão para qualquer bruxo.

-" Entre." Ordenou Avery empurrando o garoto para dentre de um quarto vazio e muito sujo. "Vamos ver se você consegue aprender alguma coisa na base de sofrimento. Crucio!"

Draco tombou de lado, se contorcendo e urrando de dor, enquanto Avery gargalhava.

Fim do Flashback

Assim se passaram os dias de Draco até aquele instante. Ele era torturado diariamente por Avery. Às vezes as sessões duravam horas ou apenas alguns minutos como hoje.

-"Eu não suporto mais, eu quero morrer!"

O menino chorava alto, ele não via perspectivas pra sua vida. Já não se lembrava direito das coisas. Quando ele não estava sob os efeitos da maldição Cruciatus, eu corpo fazia muitos movimentos involuntários, não se lembrava de nada, via muitas coisas passavam em sua mente como flashes. Mas esses acessos de loucura davam vez a momentos de extrema lucidez, como estava Draco agora.

Tentava pensar como ele estaria agora se tivesse aceitado a oferta de Dumbledore. Ah, se ele tivesse sido menos orgulhoso...

Neste instante, sua mãe entra no quarto. Narcissa Malfoy estava mais pálida e magra que o normal, suas roupas estavam sujas e rasgadas e os cabelos antes tão bem penteados estavam desgrenhados, mas mesmo assim ela sorria para o filho. Trazia um prato e um copo nas mãos.

-"Draco!" Ela se aproxima da cama e tenta desamarrar o garoto. "Droga, está amarrado por magia! Ah, se eu tivesse minha varinha..."

-"Mãe me desculpa. Isso é tudo culpa minha" Draco continuava a chorar.

-"Acalme-se meu filho, tudo vai passar" A mulher alisava a cabeça dele. "Sua tia vai conversar em breve com o Lord, logo você estará livre." Narcissa tentava conter o choro.

-"Livre para o quê, mãe? Pra ele continuar nos humilhando até a morte? Eu prefiro morrer logo!" Draco berrava.

-"Shiiiiii, fale baixo." Ela colocou a mão sobre a boca do filho. "Ainda há esperança meu filho, ainda há esperança."

-"Que esperança, mãe?" Draco olhou descrente para a mãe.

-" Nossos dias de agonia vão acabar, eu tenho certeza. Nunca pensei que algum dia eu iria entender Sirius, mas agora eu entendo..." Sussurrou Narcissa.

-"O que você disse?" Draco não entendeu o que ela disse.

- "Trouxe comida pra você, vamos coma!" A mulher desviou o olhar e o assunto para pegar o prato e uma colher para alimentar Draco.


	6. Cap 5 A Herança de Dumbledore

E eh

Capitulo 5:

A Herança de Dumbledore

Uma semana se passou desde que Harry chegara à casa dos Weasley. Refizera seus planos: esperaria o dia em que Lupin fosse conversar com ele e que a professora Minerva trouxesse o que Dumbledore deixou-lhe e no dia seguinte partiria. Aparataria no meio da noite para o centro de Londres, onde se hospedaria num hotel trouxa. Mas ficou contente de poder assistir o casamento de Gui e Fleur. Ele nunca tinha visto um. Todos estavam muito ansiosos pelo casamento. Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione não se desgrudavam e se divertiam a valer durante os preparativos, até que chegou o momento da cerimônia.

Estava um lindo fim de tarde de céu azul, que começava a ficar avermelhado no horizonte. Os jardins da Toca estavam lindamente ornamentados com flores do campo. No centro havia um gazebo, também enfeitado com mais flores e vaga-lumes enfeitiçados que brilhavam em várias cores. Nele, um Gui muito bem vestido e nervoso era acalmado por seu irmão Carlinhos, que se apoiava numa bengala. Na frente deles, várias cadeiras que eram ocupadas por seus familiares e amigos próximos, além da nova família: a família de Fleur Delacour.

- "E se ela desistir?" Gui passava a mão pelo colarinho, parecia que ia sufocá-lo.

-"Guilherme Weasley, por favor, queira se acalmar?" Carlinhos deu-lhe uma bengalada na cabeça. "Ela não vai desistir, pois ela te ama."

-"Mas, ela está demorando muito!" Gui agora massageava a cabeça.

-"Dá pra sossegar esse facho? Ela já deve estar vindo, até parece que você não sabe que as noivas demoram..."

Neste instante começou a tocar a música. Gabriele, a irmã mais nova de Fleur, vinha a sua frente com um vestido rosa, e enquanto caminhava jogava pétalas prateadas no chão. Logo em seguida, vinha Fleur. Usava um vestido muito alvo de seda com uma longa cauda. Seu rosto estava coberto com um fino véu, mas não era difícil ver que ela sorria. Ela caminhou majestosamente até o gazebo, onde Gui estendeu-lhe a mão. Neste instante uma bruxa de aparência velha, com vestes azuis celeste aparatou em frente a eles. Ela tinha um sorriso doce nos lábios e logo em seguida começou o discurso:

- "Senhoras e senhores, estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a união de dois corações, nesta caminhada da vida. Permitam-me dizer algumas palavras:

- "Quem é ela?" Harry perguntou a Sra. Weasley que já fungava com um lenço nas mãos.

-"Ela é a Morgana McPreston. Ela é a Cerimonial do Ministério que celebra os casamentos." Harry assentiu.

E a Velha Bruxa continuou:

-"Amor é isso que os trazem aqui hoje. Mas o que é ele? O que é este sentimento tão poderoso? Existem vários tipos de amor: o que primeiro nos toca é o amor familiar, que vem de nossos pais, que nos prepara para sentir os outros tipos de amor que a vida nos proporciona. Tem o amor que nasce das amizades mais puras e sinceras, tem uma força misteriosa, que nos faz melhor e nos ajuda a melhorar o mundo a nossa volta de alguma maneira. Uma magia forte com certeza. Temos muitos outros tipos de amor, mas eu lhes direi sobre o amor que estes dois bruxos sentem um pelo outro: é o amor dos apaixonados, o amor verdadeiro, o amor na sua forma mais rara. É essa a mágica que se encontra aonde as estrelas se alinham, onde os oceanos se tocam, que nos faz voar sem asas e que está no ar agora."

A bruxa se aproximou ainda mais dos noivos.

-"Me dêem suas mãos." A senhora colocou a mão direita de Gui sobre o peito de Fleur, na direção do coração e fez o mesmo com a mão direita dela, pousando-a no peito de Gui. Em seguida perguntou para ele.

- "Olhe nos olhos dela: são nestes olhos que você encontrou seu melhor presente? E em seus braços está tudo o que você quer?".

-"Sim!" Respondeu Gui.

Morgana se virou para Fleur e continuou:

- "Olhe nos olhos dele: Ele é a razão para você acreditar no amor? Seus sonhos se tornaram realidade por causa dele?"

-"Sim!" Fleur respondeu.

A cerimonial pediu que Carlinhos, o padrinho, se aproximasse. O casal ainda mantinha as mãos direitas em seus corações quando ele pegou as mãos desocupadas deles, as uniu e escondeu entre as suas. Neste instante a bruxa puxou a varinha e com um movimento rebuscado desenhou um círculo acima do amontoado de mãos enquanto falava:

- "A partir deste momento a nova vida de vocês começa. A partir deste momento vocês serão o único um para o outro, e estarão lado a lado onde estiverem. Dividirão tudo, qualquer coisa. Através da fraqueza e fortaleza, alegria e tristeza, pelo melhor ou pior e principalmente, se amarão com a força de cada batida de seus corações, A partir deste momento..." E tocou a varinha nas mãos de Carlinhos.

Por entre seus dedos saiam raios de luz dourados. Assim que a luz cessou Carlinhos tirou suas mãos das mãos do casal, onde agora se via as reluzentes alianças nos dedos anulares esquerdos dos noivos. E Morgana prosseguiu no discurso.

-"É um momento muito especial quando se muda um destino. E o que alguns diriam que nunca poderia mudar, mas foi mudado por vocês. Porque tudo está na maneira que você olha com seus olhos, quando tudo é dito e feito, quando todo medo e todas as dificuldades não são difíceis de superar.

Está tudo na maneira que vocês se olham e isso os tornam fortes.

Por que vocês eram dois, e agora são um."

Todos os presentes aplaudiram. E após o beijo dos noivos a bruxa desaparatou.

Durante o jantar de comemoração todos comentaram sobre as palavras de Morgana. Mas elas foram mais a fundo em Harry, que se lembrou do que Dumbledore dizia sobre o amor. Que tipo de amor seria esse que Voldemort tanto abominava? Novamente ele se perdeu nos seus pensamentos, que se alternavam com uma rapidez febril.

'Mas como assim o amor como arma?' – Harry dizia em pensamentos - 'E como eu vou destruir as horcruxes? Hogwarts, eu preciso pensar num jeito de não voltar para lá.' – ele reprimiu uma careta – 'Como eu vou achar essas malditas horcruxes? Eu vou matar Snape, é por causa dele que tudo isso está acontecendo!' – apertou a faca em sua mão – 'Não, mas antes eu tenho que derrotar Voldemort, eu não posso deixá-lo continuar espalhando terror pelo mundo. Mas como eu vou despistar Rony e Mione, para que eles não me sigam?' – sentiu a faca cortar lhe a mão – "Ai!"- Disse em voz alta. Calou-se – 'Droga, desse jeito eu vou enlouquecer!'

- "Harry, o que houve?" Perguntou Gina enquanto balançava a mão na frente do rosto do garoto. "Você está ai?" Disse dando leves cascudinhos na cabeça dele.

-"Hãm? Ah, sim, estou aqui." Ele tentava sorrir

-"Definitivamente aqui você não estava." Riu-se Hermione.

-"Tem meia hora que a gente está te chamando e você só sabe fazer caretas e depois começou a ficar estranho, parecia com raiva..." Rony parecia preocupado.

-"Eu só estava pensando numas coisas." Ele implorou internamente para que os amigos não fizessem mais perguntas.

-"Tudo bem Sr. Potter, nós entendemos suas responsabilidades de um bruxo maior de idade, mas isso não é hora, nem lugar para pensar nisso!" Gina deu um beijo descontraído na bochecha de Harry. "A gente já deveria ter ido cumprimentar os noivos e depois nos acabar de dançar, o que vocês acham?"

-"Concordo plenamente!" disseram uníssonos Hermione e Harry.

- "Eu concordo só com a parte de cumprimentar os noivos." Rony olhava sonhador para Fleur do outro lado do jardim, que balançava os cabelos enquanto ria com Gui e a Sra. Weasley. "Porque dançar vocês sabem que está fora de cogitação!"

"-" Larga mão de ser chato e dança um pouco! Quem sabe assim você fica menos ranzinza?" Hermione disse aos bufos.

- "Ranzinza, eu?" Disse Rony enquanto seu braço era puxado por Harry que já caminhava em direção aos noivos.

Na semana seguinte ao casamento, Lupin apareceu rapidamente na Toca, apenas para dizer a Harry que teria que fazer uma viagem e voltaria em duas semanas, com isso Harry ficou irritado. Mais uma vez seus planos foram adiados. Neste meio tempo, Harry tentava aproveitar cada instante com seus amigos e não pensar nos seus problemas, o que estava cada vez mais difícil. A cada nova notícia de uma morte, ele ficava com mais raiva e vontade de acabar de vez com Voldemort.

Os únicos momentos que Harry se deixava levar era quando estava a sós com Gina. Era incrível como ela tinha o poder de fazer as coisas ficarem tão leves ao ponto de serem varridas dos pensamentos dele. Quando eles estavam juntos parecia que o mundo a volta deles não existia.

Mais alguns dias se passaram e numa noite, quando todos já estavam se arrumando para dormir, as chamas da lareira se tornam verdes esmeralda e de lá saiu a profa. McGonagall, segurando uma caixa.

-"Molly e Artur, me desculpem pelo adiantamento da hora."

- O que é isso, a senhora é sempre bem vinda!" Sr. Weasley disse simpático.

-"As coisas em Hogwarts andam muito complicadas. Somente agora eu pude tomar posse da Diretoria, a uma semana de recomeçarem as aulas." A profa. falava rápido.

O estômago de Harry deu uma cambalhota. Ele teria uma semana para se desvencilhar dos amigos e seguir seu caminho solitário.

-"Sente-se professora, aceita um chá?" Disse a Sra.Weasley enquanto apontava o sofá.

- Obrigado, Sra.Weasley, mas eu vim rapidamente para tratar assuntos com Harry.

- "Então deixaremos vocês conversarem a vontade. Vamos todos pra cama então?" Chamou o Sr. Weasley.

Hermione olhou significativamente para Harry, que apenas acenou com um balançar de cabeça. E assim, ela, Rony e Gina subiram as escadas. Logo que eles estavam sozinhos na sala a professora começou:

-"Harry, como eu havia lhe prometido, eis o que o professor Dumbledore deixou para você." E estendeu-lhe uma caixa de madeira do tamanho de uma caixa de sapatos comum junto a uma carta.

-"O que tem na caixa?" Harry a recebeu e perguntou.

-"Não sei. Esta caixa está enfeitiçada, só você pode abri-la."

Harry fez menção para abrir, mas foi interrompido pela professora.

-"Acho que você deve ler a carta antes. E acho que você deve fazê-lo sozinho. Boa noite e nos veremos novamente daqui a uma semana em Hogwarts."

Depois que a professora atravessou novamente as chamas verdes da lareira, ele sentou-se em uma poltrona, pôs a caixa no colo e começou a ler a carta.

_Harry,_

_Sei que as condições para que você leia esta carta não sejam a das mais alegres. Mas quero que você se lembre das palavras que eu te disse no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, após seu segundo encontro com Voldemort: que para uma mente bem estruturada, a morte é a grande aventura seguinte. Pois bem, eu acho que esse é o meu caso. E devo acrescentar que deve estar sendo muito divertida!_

_Sei que havia ainda muitas outras aventuras aqui nesta vida, mas creio que minha missão deve ter sido cumprida, como diriam os trouxas. E por falar em ditados trouxas, lá vai mais um: uma imagem vale mais que mil palavras!_

_Ah, esses trouxas não são tão burros como alguns bruxos imaginam, sábias palavras! Portanto, nesta caixa encontram-se algumas memórias que serão deveras importantes, para auxiliá-lo na sua jornada._

_Apenas sinto muito não ter uma penseira particular para dá-la a você também, mas tenho a plena certeza de que a professora Minerva não fará objeções quanto a você usar a da Diretoria, já que este é um artefato muito raro e que você não deve encontrar uma muito facilmente nem no Beco Diagonal, nem em Hogsmeade._

_Harry, quero que você se concentre na sua missão, e se esqueça dos rancores do passado. Não se deixe ser tomado por sentimentos ruins como ódio e vingança. Lembre-se que é seu coração que te faz diferente. Na devida hora você entenderá muitas coisas que devem estar te desviando de seu caminho._

_Não se esqueça de que você deve se preparar muito bem antes de dar o primeiro passo do caminho. Não esqueça dos amigos, porque ajuda das pessoas que amamos nunca deve ser rejeitada. Amor, Harry, Amor..._

_Com profundo respeito._

_Albus Dumbledore. _

Harry chorou baixinho por alguns minutos. Realmente ele era um bruxo extraordinário. Conseguiu fazer piada da própria morte. Típico dele. Abriu a caixa sem maiores problemas e viu lá dentro algumas garrafinhas com as memórias reluzindo. Agora ele estava encrencado. 'Como eu vou conseguir ver estas memórias sem uma penseira?' Será mesmo que eu não encontro uma penseira nas lojas do Beco Diagonal? Amanha nós iremos até lá mesmo...não custa nada tentar, não é?' Harry pensava.

No dia seguinte, após a compra de todo o material escolar, que, diga-se de passagem, Harry comprou muito a contra gosto, sem ter que deixar transparecer que não voltaria para o colégio. Mas a cada loja que eles entravam ou passavam ele procurava ver se existia alguma penseira a venda na loja. Enquanto todos tomavam seus sorvetes, Harry teve um estalo e saiu de fininho.

'Provavelmente eu posso achar alguma na Travessa do Tranco! Tudo bem que a Borgin e Burke está fechada, mas provavelmente terá outra loja por lá que tenha uma penseira!' Ele falava mentalmente enquanto se dirigia ao destino. No entanto, quando estava quase chegando lá, Harry sentiu uma mão se fechar sobre seu ombro, fazendo-o virar para trás e ver quem o deteve.

- "Harry o que você está procurando na Travessa do Tranco?"

- "Hermione o que você está fazendo aqui?" Harry estava surpreso.

-"Harry, não pense que você me engana. O que você está procurando lá?"

-"Na-nada!" Harry vacilou sob olhar firme de Hermione.

Hermione apenas continuou olhando nos olhos de Harry, que após alguns segundos se decidiu.

-Ok, Hermione eu vou te contar.

E ele contou sobre a carta e da caixa com as memórias. Falou que a penseira era de Hogwarts, e não de Dumbledore.

-"Mas pra que você precisa de uma penseira se você pode usar a da Diretora?" Hermione já desconfiava.

-"Eu não sei se a profa. McGonagall vai liberar assim tão facilmente..."

-"Agora, Harry me diga a verdade! Se você quer uma penseira, por que não vai poder usar a da professora? Não estará em Hogwarts, não é?"

-"Sim, Mione, eu não vou voltar a Hogwarts, satisfeita?" Harry começou a ficar nervoso.

-" Eu já imaginava." Disse a garota secamente. "Mas você sabe que estará correndo muitos riscos não se preparando devidamente para o futuro, não é"?

- "Não me importo."

- "Saiba que eu não vou mais discutir esse assunto com você. Se você não quer ouvir a voz da razão, não sou eu que vou fazê-lo ouvir."

-"Ainda bem que você se deu conta disso." Harry debochou.

-"Mas se você não for a Hogwarts, nem eu, nem Rony iremos também. Esqueceu que nós juramos que iríamos com você?" Hermione continuava com o olhar duro nos olhos de Harry.

-Vocês enlouqueceram? Vão deixar de se formarem por minha causa? Harry estava incrédulo.

-"Somos seus amigos, ou você se esqueceu disso?" Hermione finalmente sorria.

-"Mas vocês não podem fazer isso!"

-"Se você pode, por que nós não?"

-"Porque, porque..." Harry não conseguia argumentar.

-"Então está certo, nós vamos com você. Está decidido" Ela sorriu e girou nos calcanhares.

Harry pensou por segundos. Ele não poderia deixar seus amigos abandonarem suas vidas para seguir com ele. Eles correriam muitos riscos. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa. E era agora. Naquele instante. Foi quando ele disse:

- "Então eu vou voltar a Hogwarts! Não quero que vocês fiquem sem futuro por minha causa!"

Lentamente Hermione virou-se para encarar Harry. Ela sorria triunfante.

-"Sábia escolha Harry, sábia escolha."

Os dois caminharam de volta para a sorveteria e encontraram todos aguardando por eles. Em seguida eles voltaram para a Toca. Logo após o jantar Lupin apareceu. Depois dos devidos cumprimentos e a insistência da Sra. Weasley de fazer Lupin comer, ele, Harry, Hermione e Rony sentaram-se num canto da sala.

- "Harry infelizmente não achei muitas informações sobre as horcruxes. Procurei por várias bibliotecas de bruxos da Inglaterra e não achei nada!" Lupin parecia desapontado.

-"Como isso pode ser possível?" Hermione também demonstrou espanto.

-"Isso é magia muito negra, deve ser muito restrito, se não for proibido." Rony acrescentou.

-"Eu sabia que seria assim." Resmungou Harry.

- "Mas eu tenho certeza que em Hogwarts vocês encontraram alguma coisa." Lupin esboçou um sorriso fraco.

-"Claro! Naquela biblioteca tem tudo!" Rony se empolgou.

-"não sei se na biblioteca terá alguma coisa, mas com certeza a penseira da diretoria será muito útil." Hermione disse.

-"Como assim penseira?" Lupin e Rony fizeram a mesma pergunta.

Então Harry contou sobre a carta e a caixa de memórias. E omitiu a tentativa frustrada de encontrar uma penseira na Travessa do Tranco, inventando uma repentina ansiedade para voltar a Hogwarts. Quem sabe assim ele os convenceria de que pretendia voltar para a escola e não ficassem questionando-o ou vigiando-o. Lupin então falou:

-"Então Dumbledore deve ter deixado essa informações nas memórias. Que bom! Mas mesmo assim temos que nos concentrar em quais Voldemort objetos ele depositaria o fragmento de sua alma e paradeiro deles".

-"Mas vocês não têm jeito! Parecem escolher a hora em que eu estou ocupada ajudando a mamãe para começarem a tratar os assuntos mais interessantes... Assim eu fico magoada sabia?" Gina dizia com uma falsa cara de brava.

-"Desculpe Gina, mas estávamos muito curiosos..." Harry tentava se explicar.

-"Pois é vocês podem estar curiosos mas eu acho que já está muito tarde!" foi a vez da Sra. Weasley se aproximar. "Já está na hora de todos irem para cama! Vamos, subindo, todo mundo! Amanha vocês terão todo o tempo do mundo!"

-Mas mãe..." Rony tentava argumentar...

-Sem mais nem meio mais! Cama todos vocês!

-" Então garotos até amanha." Lupin se despediu indo em direção a porta.

-"Onde o senhor pensa que vai? Acabou de chegar de viagem e deve estar cansado. Você fica."

-"Mas Molly..." Remo também tentou argumentar.

-" Sua cama já está feita no antigo quarto dos gêmeos, portanto cama!"

Então todos subiram as escadas rindo da maneira como a Sra. Weasley tratou Lupin.

No dia seguinte eles tomaram cuidado para conversar. Harry insistiu com Rony e Hermione para que não contasse nada para Gina, o que Lupin também concordou.

Durante três dias eles conversaram, teorizaram e discutiram quais seriam os objetos escolhidos como as horcruxes de Voldemort. Falaram, falaram e falaram, mas acabaram chegando à mesma conclusão de sempre: 1-O Diário de Riddle, que já foi destruído; 2-O Anel de Marvolo, que também já foi destruído; 3-A taça de Hufflepuff, que está desaparecida, 4-O Medalhão de Slytherin, que foi roubado por R.A.B; a quinta seria algum objeto pertencente à Rawenclaw; 6-A cobra Nagini, que está sempre junto ao próprio Voldemort e a  
7ª e ultima parte da alma estaria no corpo atual dele.

Ele sabia que teria uma maneira de descobrir sobre essas horcruxes sem ter que voltar a Hogwarts. Novamente refez mentalmente seu plano para deixar a Toca, que ele colocaria em pratica na véspera da partida dos amigos para a escola. Porque até ali ele ainda queria aproveitar seus últimos momentos com os amigos, já que algo dentro dele dizia que estes seriam realmente seus últimos momentos com eles. E com estes pensamentos fervilhando na cabeça, Harry adormeceu.


	7. Cap 6 O quê? Como? Aonde estou?

Olá pessoas!

Desculpe a demora, mas tive alguns problemas no último fim de semana e não pude terminar de escrever o capítulo, e conseqüentemente não pude postar.

Sei que vocês vão me odiar nesse capítulo, mas entendam, também foi muito difícil pra mim escreve-lo, um dos motivos da demora...

Antes de começar o capitulo, quero fazer alguns avisos:

1º - O capítulo está recheado de emoções fortes. Portanto, pessoas cardíacas, cuidado na leitura! (ahuahauahuahauhauah – me senti, ok, vou maneirar...).

2º-Tem uma parte também que não é recomendada para diabéticos, de tanto melado que está. Desculpem o romantismo inveterado desta autora, que promete diminuir as cenas água-com-açúcar... Mas eu espero sinceramente que vocês gostem, pois no fim lançarei um desafio, justamente sobre esse pedaço.

3º-O ministério da Saúde adverte: não deixar seus comentários para a autora faz mal! Portanto, manifestem-se! Se não, eu vou suspender a postagem da fic...

Bem, vamos parar de enrolarão e vamos ao que interessa!

Capitulo 6- O quê? Como? Onde estou?

Harry abriu os olhos e se deu conta de que o dia que se iniciava poderia ser o último dia que veria seus amigos e Gina. A ponta de tristeza que insistia em crescer no seu peito foi suprimida pela vontade de se despedir com a melhor lembrança, a mais alegre que ele poderia ter na vida.

Era cedo ainda. Ele olhou para a cama ao lado e viu Rony ressonar alto como sempre. Como queria aproveitar ao máximo o dia, decidiu por acordar o amigo, mas de uma maneira muito divertida: iniciando uma guerra de travesseiros! E lá foi ele, mandando com toda a força seu travesseiro na barriga do ruivo, que apenas resmungou algo e se virou para o lado. Mas Harry não se deu por vencido, e bolou uma nova tática.

Saiu ainda de pijamas e seguiu para o quarto onde Hermione e Gina dormiam. Ele mal bateu na porta e Hermione atendeu. Pelo que parecia, elas já estavam de pé. E foi logo contando seu plano de acordar Rony com a traquinagem:

-"Bom dia!" Disse Harry num tom muito animado. "Já que hoje é nosso último dia de férias, temos que aproveitar muito!" Ele parou e olhou as carinhas interessadas das garotas. "Que tal acordarmos o Rony de uma maneira, um tanto 'marota'?" E concluiu a frase com um sorriso nos lábios.

- "Sim!" Disseram as meninas uníssonas.

Enquanto eles caminhavam até o quarto, ele contava seu plano. Logo que chegaram lá, já foram colocando ele em prática. Hermione achou melhor lançar um muffiliato para evitar que Rony acordasse no meio dos preparativos. Logo depois de concluído, Harry enfeitiçou o cabelo de Rony para que ele ficasse rosa-choque. Os três gargalhavam ao ver o menino dormindo de boca aberta, babando e com os cabelos coloridos caindo pelo rosto. Por fim, Harry preparou a varinha com dificuldade, pois não conseguia parar de rir, mas quando conseguiu se concentrar disse:

-"Leviacorpus!"

Rony agora estava de cabeça para baixo no ar. Mas mesmo assim ainda dormia.

-"E agora?" Gina não acreditava que seu irmão continuava a dormir naquela posição.

- "Já sei!" Hermione foi logo explicando a idéia: "Gina, por acaso Fred e Jorge deixaram alguns fogos de artifício por ai?".

No que a ruiva assentiu, Mione convocou os fogos;

-Accio fogos de Fred e Jorge!

Assim que os fogos chegaram às mãos dela, ela passou-os para Gina, que era a única que sabia como detoná-los.

- Avise-me quando eles estiverem prestes a explodir, para que eu faça o contra feitiço do muffliato.

E assim foi feito. Gina deu o sinal e Hermione desfez o feitiço.

Bum!

Os fogos começaram a explodir, e os dragões começaram a rodear Rony que enfim acordara e estava muito desesperado enquanto os três se dobravam de rir.

- "SOCORRO! ME TIRA DAQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Rony se debateu por alguns minutos até Harry, Gina e Hermione cansarem de rir e Harry conseguir falar o contra feitiço.

-"Liberacorpus!"

Uma massa de cabelos rosa andava com raiva até o trio que continuava a rir, mas agora com menos intensidade.

-"O que é isso que aconteceu aqui? Vc já fez isso uma vez Harry, não ficou satisfeito? E você Gina? Minha própria irmã! Mas agora eu fiquei chocado mesmo com você, Hermione... tsc, tsc, tsc..." Rony falava e os três faziam cara de inocentes. "Querem saber? Cansei! Vou tomar um banho." Ele disse enquanto saia do quarto.

Eles ficaram se perguntando se Rony tinha ou não reparado na nova cor dos cabelos. Não demorou mais que dois minutos para eles terem certeza:

-"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! O que é isso?"

Os três explodiram novamente em gargalhadas quando ouviram o grito de Rony vindo do banheiro. "Realmente, ele não tinha reparado na nova tonalidade dos cabelos". Brincou Gina. O ruivo, que agora era róseo, veio bufando até o quarto com apenas uma toalha enrolada nos quadris, revelando o quanto o corpo de Rony crescera e aparecera. No mesmo instante, Hermione parou de sorrir e ruboresceu, o que não passou despercebido por Harry.

-"Quem fez isso?" Rony falava segurando os cabelos.

Harry e Gina se afastaram e apontaram simultaneamente para Hermione, que ficou ainda mais vermelha, gaguejando alguma coisa, numa tentativa de se explicar. Porém Rony abriu um sorriso aos poucos e no final já gargalhava.

-"É serio? Foi você mesmo, Hermione, que fez isso? Foi mesmo? Quer dizer que a monitora exemplar da Grifinória também é capaz de fazer feitiços por diversão?" Rony gargalhava à medida que dizia as palavras.

A menina balançava a cabeça muito rápido, confirmando a pergunta do ruivo.

Rony riu ainda mais até ficar sem fôlego. Mas depois perguntou:

-"E agora? Como sai?".

Hermione continuava com raiva e envergonhada, encarava os sapatos sem dizer uma palavra. E então Harry foi a socorro à amiga.

-É simples Rony. Finite encantatem!

Depois do café da manhã os quatro se encaminharam para o quintal.

-"E aí? O que vamos fazer no hoje, no nosso ultimo dia de férias do nosso último ano em Hogwarts?" Perguntou Rony.

Por alguns instantes Harry perdeu o sorriso, e quase deixou a tristeza tomar conta. Mas rapidamente refez a promessa que fez a si mesmo quando acordou. Iria se divertir com os amigos, aproveitar ao máximo o dia com muita alegria e boas lembranças.

-"Que tal uma partida de quadribol?" Sugeriu Gina.

-"Ótimo!" Animou Harry.

-"Ah, não, vamos fazer outra coisa, por que eu não vou subir numa vassoura, não mesmo!" Hermione fechou a cara.

Pronto, Harry teve outra idéia que deixaria seu pai orgulhoso. Enquanto Gina e Hermione discutiam se iam ou não jogar quadribol. Harry chamou Rony discretamente para um canto e passou o plano:

- "Rony, que tal fazermos a Hermione andar de vassoura?" Harry disse com o famoso sorriso nos lábios.

-"Harry, mas a Hermione não gosta de andar de vassoura." Rony fazia cara de quem na estava entendendo.

- Sim, eu sei que ela não gosta, por isso mesmo. Deixa eu te contar meu plano!"

E novamente Harry armou mais uma traquinagem. Assim que Rony concordou com o plano eles entraram em ação. Mas Gina e Mione ainda discutiam se iam ou não jogar quadribol.

- Poxa Gina, você sabe que eu não gosto disso, se vocês jogarem eu terei que só assistir!" Hermione tentava argumentar com Gina que estava irredutível.

- Não adianta Mione, nos jogaremos quadribol! Você não acha que já está na hora de perder esse medo bobo de andar de vassoura?"

-"Não é medo, eu só não gosto, mas não tem problema, eu fico aqui lendo um livro." Hermione fez um muxoxo e se sentou na grama.

Os três começaram a jogar, até que uma hora Harry e Rony deram uma guinada em direção a Hermione, o que assustou Gina que gritou para Mione sair do caminho, o que só deu tempo da menina levantar. Primeiro veio Harry, que passou tão próxima de Mione que a fez desequilibrar. Mas nesse exato instante Rony passou e segurou-a na sua vassoura e em seguida subiu em alta velocidade em direção aos céus. A menina demorou para se dar conta do que estava acontecendo, mas no momento que ela abriu os olhos e viu a altura estava, começou a berrar no ouvido de Rony:

- "Pelo amor de Deus, me põe no chão!"

Harry e Gina riam do desespero de Hermione e principalmente da cara que Rony fez quando ela começou a gritar no ouvido dele.

E assim passaram seu último dia de férias, entre brincadeiras e gargalhadas. Eles estavam se despedindo da infância para iniciar nova vida: a vida de adultos.

Logo após o jantar Harry puxou Gina para o quintal. Ele queria despedir-se dela de outra maneira, a sós.

Eles se sentaram no gazebo. Ficaram alguns minutos apenas de mãos dadas, em silêncio, apreciando a brilhante lua nova no céu. Harry virou a cabeça para o lado e ficou encantado como o rosto de Gina estava bonito iluminado pelo luar. Nesse instante ele se deu conta do quanto amava a ruiva a seu lado e que não poderia continuar mentindo para ela, dizendo que iria para Hogwarts.

-'Gina... ' A voz dele vacilou.

-"Sim... Ah, desculpe, eu estava aqui apreciando a lua, linda não?" Gina sorria, o que fez com que o coração de Harry ficasse ainda mais pesado.

- "Eu preciso te contar uma coisa."

Gina parou de sorrir. Parecia que ela estava adivinhando o que Harry iria lhe dizer.

-"Você vai me contar o que você está tentando esconder?" Ela olhava diretamente para os olhos dele.

-"Sim, eu vou. Mas eu espero que você me entenda e não tente me fazer mudar de idéia, porque isso não vai acontecer." Ele disse sério, mas com um tom ameno, no que ela meneou a cabeça afirmativamente.

-Como ia dizendo... Eu não quero mentir nunca pra você... Então... Não vou voltar à Hogwarts. Vou embora hoje de madrugada.

- Você insiste em seguir sozinho, não é?" Gina tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- "Gina, eu não posso me arriscar a perder mais ninguém... Você, Rony, Mione são tudo o que me restou.. Não suportaria ver vocês..." A voz de Harry ficou embargada demais pra continuar falando.

Harry abaixou a cabeça para esconder o choro, mas Gina segurou em seu queixo, sorriu para ele e selou seus lábios nos dele.

-"Harry, eu sei que você está com medo, todos nós estamos". Mas você tem certeza que é melhor mesmo seguir sozinho? Você pode precisar de ajuda...

- "Eu quero seguir sozinho! Eu preciso seguir sozinho..." Neste instante as palavras da profecia ecoavam em sua mente: _o único que terá o poder de derrotar o Lord das Trevas... Ele terá poderes que o Lord das Trevas desconhecerá... Um não poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver"._

"Eu prometo a você que, caso eu precise de ajuda, eu pedirei."

-"Mas..." Harry interrompeu Gina beijando-a levemente.

- Então, você me prometeu... "Vamos aproveitar essa noite, pois não sabemos se haverá outra." Harry disse num fio de voz.

- Eu vou te esperar para sempre... Mas vou morrer de saudades...

-Eu também, eu também...

Harry parou mais alguns instantes e pensou na melhor forma de se despedir de seu grande amor, escolhendo com cuidados as palavras.

- Gina, amanhã quando eu partir, você pode ter certeza que aonde quer que eu esteja, eu estarei pensando em você. Eu te amo muito.

- Eu também te amo. Mas você está indo embora...

-Sim, nos despediremos esta noite.

- Então...

- Mas não vamos desperdiçá-la. Dê-me algo pra lembrar quando... Um beijo...

E eles se beijaram, ávidos um pelo outro, mas doce, apaixonadamente.

- "Eu te amarei pra sempre." Harry disse ainda próximo aos lábios de Gina.

E em qualquer lugar que eu esteja, mesmo separados.

-Eu também, te amarei sempre. Mas eu queria ficar perto de você...

-"È só você fechar seus olhos e estará junto a mim, aqui. Dentro do meu coração. Assim como eu estarei no seu. E se você fechar seus olhos até deixar seus pensamentos te levarem, você nunca estará longe de mim. Se você fechar seus olhos." Harry passou a mão pelo rosto de Gina fazendo-a fechar os olhos já marejados.

-"Eu não sei quando te verei novamente, mas me prometa que não me esquecerá, porque enquanto a gente se lembrar, uma parte de nós estará junta". Disse Gina agora abrindo os olhos e abraçando Harry muito forte.

- "E quando você dormir, procure por mim em seus sonhos".

- "Mas eu tenho medo que você me esqueça..." Gina não conseguiu reprimir uma lágrima teimosa que insistiu em cair de seus olhos, que foi prontamente seca por Harry.

- Eu não deixarei de amá-la pra sempre, em qualquer tempo, mesmo não estando onde você estiver.

-Mesmo estando tão longe?

-"Nenhum lugar será tão longe, pois a todo lugar eu levarei seu amor, e eu posso estar em qualquer lugar neste mundo, que você sempre estará aqui." Harry apontava para o próprio peito, na altura do coração.

-Mas...

- "Mas se você quiser ter certeza, basta você fechar seus olhos que você estará aqui comigo." Ele abraçou a namorada com mais força. "Lembre do nosso amor, e aqui estarei com você. É só você fechar seus olhos até seus pensamentos te levarem, que eu nunca estarei longe de você, meu amor. É só você fechar seus olhos, é só você fechar seus olhos e você saberá."

Ele se afastou dela o suficiente para olhá-la nos olhos cheios de água, e beijá-la ainda mais apaixonado e ávido.

Quando eles voltaram para dentro da casa, viram o Sr. E a Sra. Weasley tomando chá com Lupin e Tonks, com caras estranhas, mas logo tentaram disfarçar quando perceberam a chegada dos pombinhos.

-"Harry, Gina, venham tomar um chá conosco!" A Sra. Weasley disse enquanto entregava uma xícara cheia para cada um. Eles se entreolharam e deram de ombros, como que diz 'vai entender eles..' e se sentaram e conversavam amenidades enquanto tomavam o chá.

- "E aí Harry, Lupin me disse que você está muito animado para voltar à Hogwarts?" Tonks perguntou num tom bem casual.

- "Sim, muito." Ele respondeu entre bocejos. Ele estava se sentindo muito cansado e lutava pra manter os olhos abertos. "Gente, estou com muito sono, acho que vou dormir. Boa noite e até amanha."

Harry se levantou e caminhou com dificuldade até a escada. Parecia que ele ia desmaiar de sono a qualquer minuto. Gina achou estranho e achou melhor acompanhar Harry até a cama. Ela o alcançou ele na escada e ajudou-o a subir, apoiando o corpo dele no seu. Já no quarto, Gina depositou com cuidado um Harry quase inconsciente na cama. Ela tirou-lhe os sapatos e o cinto, guardou com cuidado a varinha dele na mesa de cabeceira e beijou-o. Quando ela já estava na porta ele disse:

-"Venha, fique aqui comigo, pelo menos esta noite."

Gina sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas novamente, mas sorriu feliz, e caminhou até a cama dele, e se aconchegou nos braços dele.

Era dia de muito sol, no céu azul nem sinal de nuvem, porém fazia frio. Num descampado branco de neve, que estava pelas canelas no homem magro e de roupas esfarrapadas, de cabelos desgrenhados e muito negros que caiam pelas suas costas. Ele caminhava com certa dificuldade até um casebre que milagrosamente tinha a sua volta a grama muito verde e flores, como se fosse primavera. O homem bateu palmas para chamar os donos da casa. Fez isso por três vezes. Mas a debilidade do homem era tanta que ele desabou aos pés da porta que em seguida foi aberta por uma mulher ruiva. Ela falava, mas não saía som nenhum de sua boca. Sua expressão era de admiração, como se ela já estivesse esperando pela visita do homem desfalecido a sua frente. Ela fez sinal para que alguém de dentro do casebre se aproximasse. Era um homem alto, de cabelos negros curtos, que logo se abaixou e pegou o homem desacordado no chão, levando-o para dentro do casebre.

Harry abriu os olhos. Lembrou-se do sonho, que ele tinha certeza que conhecia as pessoas que estavam nele, mas como era um sonho, as feições estavam disformes. Mas neste instante, ele se deu conta de que havia algo errado.

-O quê? Como? Onde estou? – Harry observava a sua volta incrédulo.

Ele conhecia aquela cama, aquelas cortinas de veludo vermelho-escuro, aqueles sons que vinham do outro lado delas. Ele as abriu para certificar-se se era mesmo o que ele estava pensando. Levantou-se da cama no mesmo instante que Rony, Dino, Simas e Neville entravam pela porta. Realmente, aquilo não era um sonho, ele estava no dormitório masculino do 7º ano da Grifinória. Ele estava em Hogwarts!

-"Ah, enfim você acordou!" Dino falava, enquanto Rony caminhava tenso em direção a Harry, que tinha uma expressão de puro ódio no rosto.

- "Harry, precisamos conversar." Rony pos a mão no ombro de Harry, que fez um gesto rápido para tirar a mão do ruivo do ombro dele.

-"Eu não acredito!" Harry berrava. Ele estava furioso, pois agora realmente seus planos tinha ido por água abaixo.

-"Calma Harry você precisa nos ouvir! Por favor, colabora, deixa a gente te explicar!" Rony suplicava.

Os outros três meninos se entreolharam confusos até que Neville mostrou uma rapidez de pensamento e chamou Dino e Simas para deixarem os dois a sós.

-"Mas como vocês fizeram isso? Como eu vim parar aqui?" Harry ainda encarava Rony com raiva.

-"Harry, podemos te explicar tudo, mas eu acho melhor que todos estejam juntos." Rony falava devagar, com medo de que Harry ficasse bravo com qualquer palavra que ele diga.

-"É bom mesmo que estejam todos juntos por que eu quero saber muito bem quem são os idiotas que fizeram isso!" Harry gritava furioso, enquanto vestia o uniforme de Hogwarts.

-"Eu sei, mas antes vamos descer, já está na hora do jantar. Você deve estar com fome, não? Até porque dormiu três dias direto..."

- O quê? Eu dormi três dias direto? "Ah, vocês me pagam..." Harry disse caminhando para fora do dormitório.

Quando ele chegou ao salão comunal, que por sinal estava cheio, sentiu uma sensação de conforto, como se ele estivesse em casa. No entanto, novamente a raiva tomou conta quando ouviu alguém dizer seu nome e imediatamente todos se virarem na sua direção. Harry então desceu os últimos degraus da escada e marchou duro até o buraco do retrato da mulher gorda, por onde acabara de entrar Gina, que abriu um enorme sorriso quando viu Harry, mas que rapidamente se desfez quanto ela reparou no olhar gelado que ele lançou a ela, antes de sair pelo buraco.

Harry andou somente alguns metros pensando em como seus amigos tiveram coragem de traí-lo daquela maneira, trazendo-o a força para Hogwarts. Será que eles não entendiam que ele queria seguir sozinho justamente para protegê-los? Até Hermione, Rony e Gina o alcançarem.

-Harry, espera! Hermione gritava a plenos pulmões, no que Harry apertou mais o passo.

Os três correram e cercaram Harry , impedindo-o de continuar andando.

- "Você vai nos ouvir agora?" Rony disse.

-"Não, não quero mais falar com vocês." Harry cuspiu as palavras.

- "Você vai nos ouvir por bem ou ..." Hermione encarava Harry com um olhar tão firme quanto o dele.

- Ou o que? Vocês vão me obrigar? Como? Vão me azarar, me enfeitiçar? Harry falava num tom cínico.

-"Se for preciso, nós iremos te azarar sim!" Hermione disse num tom irritado e num volume mais alto.

-"Gente, por favor, vamos sair daqui! Senão daqui a pouco vão ter muitos curiosos querendo ouvir a nossa conversa. Vamos conversar numa sala vazia, venham, tem uma no corredor a direita." Gina disse enquanto tentava pegar no braço de Harry, que com um movimento brusco puxou o braço, não deixando a ruiva tocá-lo.

-Mas, Harry, não sei...

- "Gina, muito me admira você ter feito isso." Harry falou com um desprezo tão grande que fez com que uma lagrima caísse dos olhos de Gina.

A ruiva então foi andando na frente para guiar os três. Ao chegaram à porta da sala, Gina abriu e deixou os três entrarem primeiro. Assim que ela entrou, fechou a porta atrás de si e lacrou-a magicamente.

- "Coloportus!".

- "Ah, então quer dizer que não basta só terem me enganado, me ameaçado com feitiços, agora vocês precisam me manter preso, interessante... grandes amigos..." As palavras saiam carregadas de veneno, pela boca de Harry.

- "Harry, você não está entendendo." Rony dizia.

-"Não Rony, eu entendi perfeitamente bem. Vocês agora querem me manter refém... Mas quando será que vocês vão me entregar para Voldemort? Hum?".

- "Harry, cala a boca!" Hermione se descontrolou mais uma vez.

Harry se aproximou há centímetros da boca de Hermione: "Vem me calar então!" e Hermione empurrou-o com toda força para longe, e ele sorriu: "A senhorita não disse que ia fazer isso na base de azaração? Então, estou esperando". Harry esticou os braços, como se estivesse se rendendo.

Dessa vez Rony ficou nervoso e foi logo falando.

-"Harry, isso não foi idéia nossa! Mas entenda que era necessário!".

-"Porque você estava querendo fazer uma besteira, você queria ir sozinho..." Hermione completou.

- "Eu não tinha te prometido..." Harry ia falar da conversa que eles tiveram na entrada da travessa do tranco, quando tentou despistar Hermione, mas naquele instante lembrou-se como eles poderiam ter descoberto sobre seu plano. - "Ah, eu esqueci, alguém deve ter te contado que eu mudei de idéia." Harry virou-se para Gina faiscando ódio no olhar, que desabou no choro.

- "Harry, você não entende que você estaria se arriscando demais seguindo sozinho." Rony disse.

- "Além de não estar devidamente preparado para enfrentar o mundo lá fora, assim sem ajuda..." Gina falou entre soluços.

- "Sem contar que você nem sabe onde estão as horcruxes, e nem sabe como destruí-las." Foi a vez de Hermione falar.

- "E você deve se lembrar também..." Rony novamente se manifestou.

-"... que nós juramos que estaríamos com você..." Hermione disse com a voz embargada.

- "Que iríamos juntos nisso, até o fim!" Rony e Mione falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-"Mas vocês me traíram, me enganaram, todos vocês!" Harry falou num tom estranhamente calmo e baixo, praticamente desapontado.

- Harry, por favor, deixa a gente explicar melhor...

- "Chega! Eu odeio vocês! Eu vou me vingar! Eu juro!" Harry berrava.

-"Calma Harry, fizemos isso para o seu bem..." Gina tentou abraçá-lo, mas ele jogou-a com força no chão.

-"O que é isso Harry?" Rony parou na frente de Harry, que desferiu-lhe um soco, fazendo o ruivo se desequilibrar.

-"Harry, somos amigos esqueceu?" Hermione apontava a varinha para Harry, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Mas Harry olhou-a com um olhar gelado, muito ódio e revolta nos olhos verdes que faiscavam.

-"Vocês não são mais meus amigos. E já que você quer um duelo Hermione, eu não me importo: Estupefaça!".

Hermione foi lançada contra o quadro negro, fazendo uma nuvem de poeira de giz se espalhar pela sala.

- "Expelliarmus!" Rony gritou, fazendo com que a varinha de Harry tremesse em sua mão, mas não a fez cair. "Harry você enlouqueceu?" Rony disse enquanto corria em direção a Hermione que estava esticada no chão.

Harry não deu ouvido a Rony e foi logo em direção à porta, mas Gina entrou na sua frente.

- "Você não vai sair daqui antes de nos ouvir!" Gina encarava Harry, ainda chorosa, mas firme.

- "Você é que pensa! Alorromora!" disse Harry empurrando novamente Gina para o lado e apontando a varinha para a maçaneta da porta, mas que também nem se mexeu.

-"Não me subestime Harry, por que eu não sou o Rony!" Berrou Gina.

-"Ah, é pirralha?" Harry falou imitando uma vozinha infantil.

- "Sim! Petrificus Totalus!"

Harry bem que tentou se proteger, mas Gina foi mais rápida. Agora ele estava lá, parado como uma estátua, imóvel no chão.

N/A: Capitulo grande hein? Olha que eu tive que cortar um monte de coisas. Mas fiquem tranqüilos que está no próximo capitulo, ok?

Comentem, por favor!

Bjos a Todos!

DESAFIO!

Bem, eu to adaptando a idéia de uma outra autora de fic, espero que vocês gostem:

No diálogo entre Harry e Gina, na despedida deles no quintal da Toca, existem frases que eu tirei de uma musica que eu adoro, e que eu achei perfeita para eles dois. Então eu resolvi animar propondo a vocês um desafio!

Quem descobrir qual é a musica, postando primeiro com a resposta correta com o nome da música e da banda corretamente levará com três dias de antecedência o próximo capítulo!

Então lá vai a dica: è uma musica de uma banda Irlandesa...

Boa sorte e até o próximo capitulo!

Beijos a Todos!

Patrícia


	8. Cap 7 Conversas com o quadro

Capitulo 7

Conversas com o Quadro.

- "E onde ele está?" – Lupin se levantou com tanta pressa que derrubou em suas vestes o chá que bebia.

- "Ele está numa sala do terceiro andar." Disse Rony nervoso.

- "Ele está bem? Está calmo?" Lupin perguntava enquanto fazia um movimento com a varinha, limpando as vestes molhadas.

- "Agora ele está, depois que a Gina petrificou ele..."

- "O quê, Gina petrificou ele? Que horror, ele devia estar mesmo alterado.." Lupin falou num tom de pena.

- "Alterado? Harry ficou maluco! Ele estuporou Hermione!"

- "Ai, por Merlin! Vamos logo ao encontro deles!"

E os dois saíram desembestados pelos corredores. Rony abriu a porta da sala para Lupin, que ficou paralisado ao ver a cena : Harry esticado no chão com o rosto contorcido de ódio, os olhos faiscando olhando para todos os lados sem parar, enquanto Gina fazia força para não chorar, consolando Hermione, que não parecia nada saudável, segurando duas varinhas, numa cadeira da sala. Após alguns segundos, Lupin se recuperou e brandiu sua varinha, desfazendo o feitiço que imobilizava Harry.

- O que foi que deu em você Harry? Brigar com seus amigos ao ponto de estuporar Hermione?

Harry apenas se levantou e foi andando em direção a porta que estava aberta.

- "Coloportus! Eu disse que você só sai daqui depois de ouvir a gente Harry!" Gritou Gina do outro lado da sala, fazendo a porta se fechar com um estrondo alto.

Mas ele continuou encarando a porta em silêncio.

- "Harry, foi tudo um plano meu, seus amigos não tem nada a ver com isso." Disse Lupin se aproximando dele.

- "Como eu vim parar aqui?" Harry virou-se para encarar Lupin com o olhar mais gelado que ele conseguira fazer.

- "Poção do Morto vivo..." Lupin abaixou os olhos quando disse.

- "Professor, como o senhor pôde?" Hermione gritou incrédula. " e se ele não resistisse aos efeitos da poção?"

- "Ah, por isso que ele dormiu três dias..." Rony fez cara de entendido.

Gina sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Hermione e encarava Lupin com interesse.

- "Calma Hermione, Slughorn me ajudou. Foi ele quem fez a poção, eu apenas coloquei no chá de Harry na véspera da vinda para Hogwarts." Lupin respondeu virando-se rapidamente para Hermione e voltando para encarar Harry. Eu sabia que você não ia voltar a Hogwarts, então precisei usar essa tática nada ética.

- "Eu não tinha te prometido que voltaria? Oh, esqueci, essa pirralha deve ter contado tudo pra você, não é?" Harry berrou, apontando para Gina.

- "Escuta aqui Potter" – Gina levantou-se num pulo só e foi logo andando em direção a ele com o dedo em riste – "Como eu ia contar alguma coisa pro sr. Lupin se nos dois chegamos juntos na sala, depois que você me contou seu planinho ridículo, hein? Me diz? Eu ainda não aprendi legilimencia, sabe..."

- "Calma vocês dois, calma!" Lupin se meteu entre os dois, que se olhavam raivosamente. " Eu já te disse, Harry, a idéia foi toda minha, seus amigos não sabiam de nada."

- "Ah, ta eu acredito..."

- "Harry, eu já te disse que você é muito parecido com seus pais, não é? E se tem uma coisa que Lily e James eram , eram teimosos, assim como você." – Lupin pos a mão no ombro de Harry, que dessa vez não fez objeção ao toque – "E você é igual ao seu pai, que não consegue esconder nada de ninguém, mesmo quando está mentindo."

- "Mas mesmo assim Lupin! Você não tinha o direito de me trazer a força para Hogwarts! Eu já sou maior de idade..."

-"Harry você precisa entender que você ainda não tem condições de encarar os desafios do seu destino, sem estar devidamente preparado. E esta preparação incluiu terminar Hogwarts." Lupin era incisivo.

- "Lupin, eu não posso ficar aqui eu preciso..." Harry tentou falar mais uma vez, mas foi interrompido pelo professor.

-"Harry, além da preparação, que é extremamente necessária, ainda temos que te proteger! Você não estava entendendo que seguir sozinho é praticamente se entregar de bandeja para Voldemort, é isso que você quer?"

-"Não , não é." Harry respondeu cabisbaixo, vendo que Lupin tinha uma certa razão. "Mas mesmo assim, não justificam vocês terem me trazido pra cá dopado e a força." Na ultima frase ele recuperou o tom revoltado.

-"Harry é como eu já lhe disse: Você é exatamente como seus pais, teimoso toda vida. E eu sabia que o único argumento que faria você mudar de idéia seria você já estar aqui dentro, pra ver com seus próprios olhos como Hogwarts é importante."

- "Lupin, eu preciso de liberdade para procurar pelas horcruxes! E eu trancado aqui neste castelo..."

- "Harry, depois de tudo que aconteceu em Hogwarts no ano passado o Ministro da Magia baixou um novo decreto educacional... Mas eu acho que seus amigos podem te explicar melhor isso durante jantar, não é?" Lupin sorriu e correu os olhos nos presentes naquela sala.

Harry bufou e se virou novamente para encarar a porta lacrada a sua frente.

Rony ajudava Hermione a se levantar e Gina tentava conter as lágrimas de raiva e mágoa quando o professor se aproximou dela e cochichou no seu ouvido:

- "Não leve as palavras de Harry de hoje a serio. Ele está muito revoltado mas gosta muito de você."

- " Não professor, o senhor está enganado, Harry não consegue enxergar nada além de dor e ódio. È só isso que ele sente seja por mim ou por qualquer outra pessoa." Gina respondeu amarga para o professor que insistia em continuar sorrindo pra ela, com aquele sorriso de quem diz "Ah, crianças..." o que deixou ela ainda mais irritada.

- "Bem, acho que você, Harry, deve estar muito curioso com as novidades desse último ano e tenho certeza que está querendo conversar sobre isso com seus amigos. Srta. Weasley, por favor, me dê um bom motivo para aumentar a diferença da Grifinória contra a Corvinal? Deslacre a porta?

-"Sim Professor. Alorromora!" Gina apontou a varinha e depois da palavra mágica soltou um muxoxo.

-"Que bom! Mais dez pontos para a Grifinória! Vamos jantar então?" Disse Lupin ando um tapinha amistoso no ombro de Harry.

-"Eu perdi a fome, e por incrível que pareça eu estou com sono, apesar de ter dormido três dias..." Harry deu a primeira desculpa que lhe veio a mente.

- "Professor acho que Hermione precisa ir a ala hospitalar..." Rony disse num tom preocupado.

-"Rony eu te ajudo a levar-la." Gina veio logo, apoiando a amiga em seu corpo.

-" Certo então, vocês vão até Madame Pomfrey e depois voltem pra torre da Grifinória. Harry venha comigo, então." Lupin foi guiando Harry para fora da sala.

Harry ficou irritado que Lupin não acreditou na sua desculpa do sono. Ele matutava consigo mesmo que precisava ficar sozinho para digerir o acontecido. Mas ele e o professor caminharam automaticamente até a sala diretora da Grifinória. Mas agora ela era Diretora de Hogwarts e provavelmente outro professor seria o Diretor da casa dos leões. Mas naquele instante nada daquilo estava importando para Harry. Ele se sentia traído e impotente diante dessa nova realidade que ele tanto quis evitar.

- "Chegamos! Entre e sente-se Harry." Lupin tentou ser o mais hospitaleiro possível, mas qualquer um ficaria desconfortável com o olhar de mágoa de Harry.

Ele se sentou emburrado na cadeira a frente da mesa. Mas olhou com curiosidade para a sala. Realmente essa era a sala da prof. McGonagal, mas algo estava diferente. Parecia um pouco com a sala que Lupin ocupou a quatro anos atrás. Muitos livros nas estantes e objetos diferentes da decoração da professora Minerva denunciavam que aquela sala tinha novo dono.

-"Lupin você voltou a ser professor?"

O ex-maroto sorriu da maneira mais característica possível:

-"Sim, Harry serei seu professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas este ano, além de ser o novo diretor da Grifinória."

-"Mas como você conseguiu?" Harry também esboçou um sorriso.

- " Com o que aconteceu aqui ano passado ninguém se candidatou ao cargo..

-"Tá, mas e o fato de você ser um lobisomem"? Harry por um segundo se arrependeu de dizer isso, achando que poderia ter magoado o professor.

-"Realmente este foi o mais interessante: com a revelação do Snape ser um Comensal da Morte e por ele ter matado Dumbledore, ficou mais fácil convencermos o conselho de que tudo que Snape disse era mentira." Disse Lupin como quem conta um lance emocionante e fantástico de uma partida da final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol, de tão animado.

-"E eles acreditaram?" Harry agora estava entusiasmado com a novidade.

-"Sim, todos acreditaram e ainda não se opuseram a minha nomeação como Diretor da Grifinória!" Lupin estava esfuziante.

-" Que bom! Agora sim será um gosto ter aulas de DCAT com você!"

-"Ah, vejo que se animou para seu último ano em Hogwarts! Olha que você ainda não sabe da metade das novidades!"

Harry fechou a cara. Durante aquela conversa Harry já tinha aceitado o fato de continuar em Hogwarts. Mas mesmo assim travava uma luta interna entre a razão e o orgulho para admitir isso para si mesmo. Porém nesse round foi o vencedor o orgulho.

-"Eu até poderia ter gostado se eu não estivesse aqui praticamente como um prisioneiro!"

-"Harry eu já te disse que tem muitas novidades esse ano, que eu tenho certeza que seus amigos terão o prazer de te contar mais sobre isso".

-"Eu não tenho mais amigos." Respondeu de pronto e seco.

-"Harry, eu achei que tinha ficado claro que seus amigos não sabiam de nada, que foi tudo um plano meu. Gina e Hermione só souberam que você estava aqui depois que você saiu do quarto, hoje a noite. Rony só soube antes por que vocês dormem no mesmo quarto e eu pedi pra ele e seus outros colegas de quarto não contarem pra ninguém, por que eu pedi.

Harry lembrou-se da cena que acontecera horas atrás, quando ele avistou Gina entrando no salão comunal, e o sorriso de felicidade que ela deu assim que o avistou também. 'E que sorriso lindo...' ele pensou, mas depois lembrou de como foi rude e grosso com ela nos momentos subseqüentes. Deu de ombros e continuou na posição de revoltado.

-"Não me importo. Se eles fossem meus amigos de verdade eles iriam me apoiar em qualquer decisão que eu tomasse."

-"Não Harry, não é assim que uma amizade funciona. Os amigos de verdade são corajosos o suficiente pra nos enfrentar e nos mostrar quando nós estamos errados. Isso é amizade de verdade."

-"Que seja Lupin, que seja..."

-"Bem, você disse que está com sono, então eu vou te deixar ir. Mas não despreze seus amigos, por que ele são muito fieis a você, não se esqueça disso."

-" Boa noite professor e até amanha." Disse Harry já se levantando.

-"Espere, espere, eu não terminei de falar. Disse o professor num falso tom ameaçador. " Aqui estão seus horários. Amanhã sua primeira aula é com a nova professora de Transfigurações. Tenho certeza que você vai gostar dela. Boa noite."

Harry pegou o pergaminho das mãos dele e seguiu andando de cabeça baixa pelos corredores até o retrato da mulher gorda. Amaldiçoou mentalmente Lupin por tê-lo trazido a Hogwarts e principalmente por não tê-lo dito a nova senha.

Tentou convencer a mulher gorda a deixá-lo passar sem dizer a senha, explicando pra ela que ele tinha chegado naquele dia e que ainda não sabia a senha. Mas o quadro estava irredutível e não cedeu a insistência do garoto. Harry então decidiu ficar esperando até alguém aparecer e dizer a nova senha.

Sentou-se no chão cruzou os braços sobre os joelhos dobrados e escondeu a cabeça entre eles, numa posição de que quem visse de longe iria pensar que ele estava chorando. Mas Harry apenas estava mergulhado nos seus pensamentos que começaram a falhar a medida que o sono e o cansaço iam chegando.

Harry acordou nun pulo só, pensando que estava dormindo aos pés do quadro da mulher gorda, quando observou a sua volta e viu que estava em sua cama, no dormitório da casa, e ficou curioso pra saber quem o trouxe pra lá. Mas essa curiosidade, foi vencida por uma maior, que era saber quem era a nova professora de Transfigurações. O pior é que ele já deveria estar bastante atrasado, por que até Rony, que normalmente tem muito mais dificuldade em levantar, já não estava no quarto. Ele percebeu que dormira de uniforme e agradeceu por isso: "menos tempo eu levo pra me arrumar, não quero nem saber , vou assim mesmo." Pensou, vendo o estado lastimável de amarrotado que estava suas vestes. Rapidamente ele fez o asseio matinal e saiu correndo pelos corredores até a antiga sala de Transfigurações.

Assim que abriu a pesada porta da sala, ele tomou um susto. Era a Professora McGonagal que estava na frente da classe e todos riam. 'Será que Lupin me pregou uma peça? Por que diabos ele tinha falado que tinha uma nova professora de Transfigurações?' – pensou. E o pior, ele estava muito encrencado por que ele sabia que a professora que estava a sua frente não tolerava atrasos. Mas tinha alguma coisa diferente, pra não dizer errada: estavam todos rindo, descontraídos, como se lhes tivessem contado uma piada muito engraçada. Foi ai que Harry olhou desconfiado para a mestra; Ela se segurava pra não rir e tentava fazer uma cara de brava que arrancava ainda mais gargalhadas dos outros alunos, até que ela crispou os lábios como costuma fazer quando vai dar aquele sermão. A turma se emudeceu por alguns segundos. Harry pressentiu que ele estava ainda mais encrencado por que até agora ele estava parado no meio da classe sem dar nenhuma explicação sobre seu atraso. ' É hoje que ela me transfigura num despertador!' - Rapidamente Harry tentou se explicar, nervoso, mas foi interrompido por mais gargalhadas estridentes da turma. Mais uma vez ele olhou a sua volta, passando os olhos pelos amigos que se dobravam de rir, menos Hermione, que parecia abatida e Rony que praticamente dormia sentado. Porém, quando ele voltou os olhos para frente, não viu a professora Minerva, mas sim...

-"Tonks!" Disse ele incrédulo.

-"Sim Harry sou eu. Mas agora é professora Tonks. Eu não gostei muito do seu atraso, mas eu acho que só a sua reação quanto a possibilidade da Professora McGonagal te dar um sermão pelo atraso já te valeu como aviso." Ela riu com vontade. " Mas agora sente-se que nós ainda estamos em aula."

Muito envergonhado, Harry se sentou no único lugar vago na classe: na cadeira atrás de Hermione e Rony. Mas os três não trocaram nenhuma palavra durante toda a aula e o dia. Internamente Harry ficou feliz em saber que a nova professora era Tonks.

Mas na hora do jantar ele foi novamente tomado pela revolta, quando viu a grande cadeira do centro ocupada por outra pessoa diferente que Dumbledore. Novamente ele correu os olhos pela mesa dos professores, numa expectativa maluca de ver se Snape estaria nela, mas obviamente não estava.

Então ele voltou sua atenção para o prato a sua frente e comeu como se estivesse vindo da Somália. Ele realmente estava com fome. Ele comeu concentrado até que um perfume muito conhecido invadiu suas narinas e fez com que ele involuntariamente olhasse pra massa de cabelos ruivos que exalava o característico odor de flores que sentou-se do seu lado. Eles cruzaram olhares por longos dez segundos e depois cada um voltou a se concentrar no que estava fazendo. Ou melhor, tentaram se concentrar.

Harry novamente se lembrou do quão grosso foi com ela no dia anterior. Ele encheu-se de coragem e virou-se pra tentar se desculpar com ela.

-"Gina" Disse ele tocando na mão dela que estava pousada sobre a mesa.

-"É Weasley pra você agora, Potter!" Ela rapidamente retirou a mão da mesa, fazendo cessar o toque de Harry.

- "Gina, me desculpe, eu não quis te ofender, mas eu fiquei cego..."

-"É Weasley pra você, Potter, eu já disse! Não te dou essa intimidade!" Ela falou ainda mais alto.

-"Tá, que seja, Weasley, deixa eu me explicar..."

-"Escuta aqui garoto, você já está me tirando do sério! Fala logo o que você quer por que eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar aturando seus ataques de ..."

-"Escuta aqui você!" Os dois estavam aos berros no meio do salão, que parou para assistir a cena dos dois. " Eu estou aqui tentando pedir desculpas e você que começou com o ataque!"

-"Ah, não seja por isso, já que o senhor não gosta de ser contrariado eu vou de deixar falando sozinho, por que não é assim que você quer ficar? Então, que fique sozinho!" E Gina girou os calcanhares e saiu pisando duro pelo salão.

Harry se jogou no banco e afundou a cara nas mãos. Mas alguém tocou em seu ombro.

-"Ela está realmente magoada com você..." disse Rony.

-"Não menos magoado do que eu. Me deixa em paz, ok?" E foi a vez de Harry se levantar e sair pisando duro em direção a torre da Grifinória.

Lá chegando, trocou o pijama, se deitou e fechou as cortinas da cama. Fechou os olhos na tentativa frustrada de dormir. Rolou para um lado , rolou para o outro e nem sinal do sono.

Depois de muito tempo, bem tarde da noite , Harry se levantou, convocou sua capa de invisibilidade, vestiu-a e saiu do dormitório, atravessou o salão comunal, passou pelo buraco do retrato e andou sem destino pelo castelo.

Ele estava adorando o ar fresco da madrugada, olhando cada detalhe dos corredores e salas por onde passava como se fosse a primeira vez que visse. Na verdade ele estava tentando gravar muito bem essas imagens na sua memória. Já que ele estava ali, ele ia fazer o que tinha que fazer: se preparar para enfrentar Voldemort. E foi quando ele teve o estalo: 'As lembranças de Dumbledore! Eu preciso usar a penseira para poder descobrir mais pistas sobre as horcruxes!' Ele ficou tão excitado com a lembrança que caminhou até as gárgulas que guardavam a entrada da sala da Diretora, sem se dar conta que se a única coisa que a Professora Minerva poderia lhe dar àquela hora era uma detenção, e não a permissão para usar a penseira. Assim que Harry se deu conta disso ele deu meia volta e rumou devagar até de volta ao seu dormitório.

Num corredor do segundo andar, Harry notou algo estranho: duas vozes conhecidas cochichavam tranquilamente. Ele ficou cabreiro, puxou a varinha das vestes e encostou-se à parede esperando pra ver se as vozes eram mesmo de quem ele estava pensando: "mas não pode ser, não é possível! Eles, aqui?"

Poucos segundos se passaram até que as duas figuras entrassem no corredor em que Harry estava. 'Olho-Tonto Moody e Kingsley Shackebolt conversavam amenidades em plena Hogwarts! Mas o que aurores fazem aqui dentro?'

Pensando nisso, mas uma vez, curioso ao extremo, ele caminhou até a torre da Grifinória, decidido a dar uma chance ao sono, por que no dia seguinte ele teria muitas coisas a fazer, ou melhor, a descobrir.

No dia seguinte pela manha, bem cedo, Harry foi procurar pela professora McGonagal, mas Lupin o informou que ela havia deixado o castelo para resolver assuntos pendentes no Ministério e que voltaria em três dias. Harry não pode deixar de demonstrar sua insatisfação e sua ansiedade , mas comentou com o Professor de DCAT sobre seus planos, e então Lupin deu uma autorização para Harry procurar livros na seção reservada da Biblioteca. Nestes três dias ele só fazia isso: assistia as aulas, comia muito rápido e se trancava na seção reservada. Olhou dezenas de livros, mas nenhum deles deu alguma informação nova ou relevante sobre as Horcruxes.

A Professora mal chegou e Harry já a aguardava na porta de sua sala.

-"Professora, eu tenho um pedido muito importante pra te fazer!" Harry ofegava de ansiedade.

-"Sim Harry , eu já imagino do que se trata... mas eu ando muito ocupada aqui em meu escritório e creio que só poderei libera-lo para você usar a penseira na próxima quinta-feira.

-" Mas professora..." Harry não acreditava que teria que esperar mais dias.

-"Harry, por favor, não insista! Eu só estarei disponível na quinta-feira a noite, e eu não posso deixar você tirar a penseira da sala da direção. Até quinta."

A Professora entrou na sala e deixou do lado de fora um Harry Potter muito frustrado.

Mais uma vez ele voltou à rotina de pesquisas na biblioteca. Na quinta-feira à tarde Harry folheava o livro _Habbeas integrum restituere in articulo mortis_, quando Hermione sentou-se do seu lado, olhando interessada para o livro nas mãos de Harry.

- Hummm, sugestivo o nome do livro: Ser restituído integralmente à beira da morte. Conseguiu encontrar alguma pista?

-"Nada. Nada que eu já não saiba." Disse ele olhando para a amiga.

-"Que pena, eu tinha tanta esperança em encontrar algo aqui na biblioteca... mas se precisar de ajuda é só pedir, ok?" Disse Hermione já se levantando com dificuldade da cadeira.

Harry ainda tentou chamar de volta a amiga pra conversar, mas ele viu que ela estava decidida a sair, mesmo estando tão debilitada. Ele ficou se perguntando se foi ele quem deixou a amiga tão fraca, quando ele a estuporou. Ele pensou que, mais uma vez, foi além dos limites com seus amigos e por isso ela não quis ficar mais ao lado dele. Mas, mais uma vez, Harry deixou o orgulho vencer, dando de ombros, e tentou esquecer e se concentrar novamente no livro, por horas e horas até Madame Pince expulsá-lo de lá, fazendo ele se lembrar que já estava atrasado para o encontro com a Professora McGonagall.

Ele correu até o seu dormitório pra buscar a caixa com os fracos com as memórias. Quase a deixou cair quando trombou com Rony no buraco do retrato, mas mesmo assim ele seguiu correndo pelos corredores até chegar sem fôlego nas gárgulas. Mas uma vez, lembrou-se que não tinha a senha. Começou a dizer nomes de doces para as estátuas que se mantiveram imóveis. Quando Harry se deu por vencido, e já de costas caminhando cabisbaixo devota para a Torre da Grifinória, ele ouve alguém lhe chamar:

- "Harry, entre por favor." Era da Diretora.

Ele a seguiu adentrando na ante sala, que por incrível que pareça, não mudou nada desde a ultima vez que Harry esteve lá, porém rapidamente a professora o tirou de seus pensamentos, para dar instruções a ele.

-"Harry, sei que você deve estar muito ansioso para iniciar logo suas pesquisas. Eu também tenho muitos afazeres, inclusive eu tenho uma reunião com os monitores agora, e por isso te deixarei bem à vontade. Não se preocupe com o tempo, eu não irei atrapalha-lo, nem apressa-lo. Boa noite e Boa sorte."

-"Mas professora, aonde está a penseira?" Harry perguntou quando não avistou a penseira no cômodo.

-"Ela está no escritório, lá em cima." A Professora apontou para a escada em caracol que levava para o escritório.

Harry sentiu o estomago afundar. Ficou paralisado assistindo a professora sair da sala. Lembrou-se da ultima vez que ele subiu aquelas escadas, naquele fatídico dia... Uma determinação que ele não soube da onde tirou, o fez sair da inércia e caminhar e subir a espiral de degraus que levava ao escritório da diretora. Parou no topo, quase sem vontade de continuar até que novamente seu peito se enche de coragem pra enfrentar algo que ele estava pressentindo mas que ele não conseguia definir ou prever o que ele tanto temia naquela sala.

Ele deu alguns passos, ainda olhando para o chão, em direção ao interior da sala. Parou em frente à mesa, onde provavelmente estava a penseira. Harry levantou o rosto para poder depositar a caixa sobre a mesa, mas seu pescoço se esticou mais, de maneira que ele pudesse encarar o quadro que estava bem as sua frente. Entre a moldura quadrada e dourada, um senhor de barbas muito brancas, praticamente prateadas, e de olhos muito azuis que cintilavam sobre os oclinhos meia lua, sorria.

Aquela visão deixou Harry emocionado. Ele ficou um longo minuto observando a pintura olhar pra ele divertindo, tombando um pouco de lado a cabeça de vez enquanto, como se estivesse analisando algo curioso.

- "Que prazer em revê-lo senhor Potter!" Disse Dumbledore.

Harry ficou estarrecido. Dumbledore estava falando com ele! - 'Como se ele estivesse vivo! Mas por que ele me chamou de Potter?' - E mais um milhão de perguntas começaram a surgir velozes, uma atrás da outra, na mente de Harry:

- "Professor! Eu, eu preciso da sua ajuda! O – o Horcrux... aquele da caverna, ele, ele ele era falso! Um tal de RAB o roubou e, e..."

-"Ora , ora, ora, senhor Potter! Vejo que você tem muitas duvidas... Calma que você irá esclarece-las ... está tudo ai, nas memórias...

-"Mas eu prefiro que o senhor me conte!"

-"Harry, se as lembranças estão nos frascos, é por que elas já não estavam mais na minha memória quando eu passei desta pra melhor." Dumbledore deu uma risadinha tímida no final da frase, o que deixou Harry confuso e irritado.

-"Mas como assim professor? Pra melhor?" – Ele não acreditava que o ex diretor estava zombando da própria morte.

-"É uma expressão que os trouxas usam Harry, quando não querem falar que uma pessoa morreu." Dumbledore agora estava serio. "O assunto da morte é sempre difícil..."

-"E por falar em morte professor, por que você confiava tanto no Snape? Será que o Senhor se lembra que ele o matou?" Harry estava nervoso, falava alto e apertava os dedos com força contra o pulso, como se estivesse se preparando para dar um soco.

-"Severus fez isso?" "Não acredito..." Dumbledore virou se de lado deixando a mostra no quadro o seu perfil de braços cruzados.

-"Pois acredite professor! Foi ele! E Eu vou vingar o senhor, fique tranqüilo! Não descansarei enquanto não matar aquele ranhoso!" Berrou Harry socando a mesa a sua frente.

-"Por Merlim! Acho que a morte não me fez bem... parecia que eu estava falando com Harry a pouco tempo... mas eu acho que me enganei... Oh, me desculpe James se eu te chamei de Harry..." Dumbledore fez cara de quem está confuso, mas ele fez Harry ficar mais confuso ainda.

-"Não professor, o senhor não está errado, sou eu mesmo, Harry..."

-"Ah, não, aquela última frase quem disse foi o James Potter! Ele sim, que tinha essa birra infantil com Snape, e que costumava chama-lo por este apelido nada simpático: Ranhoso..." Disse o Ex Diretor quase melancólico.

Harry soltou um muxoxo. Pensou com ele mesmo que não adiantaria tentar arrancar nada do quadro de Dumbledore e que ele deveria sair antes dali antes que perdesse todo o respeito pelo grande mago que ele foi um dia, até que um pigarreado o tirou de seus pensamentos e ele voltou a fitar o quadro que agora estava serio, mas tinha um discreto sorriso.

-"Harry, todas as minhas memórias estão nos fracos, dentro dessa caixa. Por algum motivo, que pelo qual eu não me lembro mais, eu me desfiz de todas estas lembranças, preservando-as pra você. Me desculpe se eu não me lembro das circunstancias da minha morte, mas eu tenho certeza que outra pessoa vai poder te esclarecer quanto a isso. Mas não tenha pressa em encontra-la, nem vá atrás dela, por que eu tenho certeza, que no devido momento ela virá até você ."

- "Sim, professor." Disse Harry resignado. " Mas o senhor não se lembra de nada?"

-"Ah, não! Eu me lembro de muita coisa... Me lembro muito de uma certa dupla de gêmeos ruivos que sempre me divertiram muito com suas travessuras..."

Os dois caíram na gargalhada. Porém, logo que o efeito dela passou o retrato na parede retomou seu discurso.

- "Harry, acho que você veio pra poder usar a penseira, não é? Então eu vou deixá-lo a vontade pra fazer sua incursão em minhas memórias com mais privacidade. E lembre-se: todas as respostas que eu poderia te dar estão nas memórias!" Disse o professor, que finalizou com uma piscadela sobre os oclinhos e saiu do quadro, deixando apenas visível o espaldar da cadeira em que ele estava sentado.

Harry assentiu e logo foi abrindo a caixa. Dentro dela, os frascos reluziam o prateado as memórias, nem liquidas, nem gasosas. Ele passou o dedo sobre as tampas das garrafinhas e escolheu uma. Puxou-a e a levantou na altura dos olhos para observá-la melhor. Com a outra mão, Harry puxou a penseira mais para perto de si e em seguida retirou a tampa e verteu todo o conteúdo da garrafa na bacia ornada com gravuras de runas antigas na borda. Sacou a varinha das vestes, apontou-a para o redemoinho que se formou dentro da penseira e disse:

-"Tomara que eu tenha escolhido uma boa lembrança..." E num solavanco Harry mergulhou a cabeça na penseira.


	9. Cap 8 O Decreto educacional n 30

**Capitulo 8:**

**O Decreto Educacional nº 30**

Harry ficou confuso, nada parecia ter mudado; continuava na sala da Direção de Hogwarts, sozinho. Mas logo ele ouviu o ranger da porta abrindo e revelando as pessoas que estava prestes a entrar: Alvo Dumbledore, que parecia muito calmo, em grande contraste com Cornélio Fudge, que transpirava e torcia as mãos em franco sinal de nervosismo. O Diretor ofereceu uma poltrona ao Ministro da Magia que se deixou cair sobre ela. Dumbledore caminhava quase em câmera lenta de tão tranqüilo que estava, até que finalmente ele se sentou em sua cadeira atrás da mesa e começou a encarar com curiosidade Fudge, que logo começou a conversa:

- "Dumbledore, preciso novamente de seus preciosos conselhos."

-"Em que posso ajudar Cornélio?" Disse o professor unindo as pontas dos dedos abaixo do queixo.

- " Aconteceu algo inesperado, quase uma tragédia!" O Ministro da Magia elevou o tom de voz pelo desespero.

-"Calma, Cornélio! Pelo que eu saiba, Voldemort já está a cinco anos desaparecido...

-" Não Dumbledore, isso não tem nada a ver com Você-sabe-quem!"

-" Eu não consigo imaginar nada mais trágico.. vamos Cornélio, diga logo."

-" O segredo do nosso mundo pode estar ameaçado! Alguns de nossos funcionários infiltrados no governo trouxa nos informaram que eles estão de posse de muitas relíquias nossas... objetos realmente importantes que estavam desaparecidos, ou que até eram tido como lendários, que estão com trouxas ou que até mesmo estão expostos em museus trouxas, Dumbledore! Isso será um passo para que descubram nossa sociedade! E eu sou um fracasso como Ministro da Magia..."

- "Calma Fudge, não se desespere! Que objetos são esses?"

-" Ah, Alvo, são muitos... Temos desde alguns caldeirões velhos, enferrujados e sem importância, passando por jóias de famílias bruxas a até mesmo livros do próprio Merlin! Alvo isso será terrível... imaginem os trouxas nos caçando de novo..." O ministro estava prestes a chorar de tão nervoso.

Dumbledore observava Fudge como quem observa uma criança que chora pelo sorvete que caiu no chão. Sorrindo ele começa a tentar acalmar o Ministro.

-"Cornélio, calma! Mesmo que os trouxas descubram a nossa sociedade, o que eu acho muito difícil, eles não voltarão a nos caçar para tentar nos matar, mas sim para que nós usemos a mágica para ajuda-los, o que realmente seria muito inconveniente. Os trouxas já evoluíram bastante, a maioria deles inclusive é relutante em acreditar que a magia existe, mesmo ela acontecendo bem na sua frente... – Dumbledore solta um suspiro – Mas eu certamente acredito que não serão objetos mágicos expostos a pessoas que não sabem do que estes são capazes de fazer que o mundo bruxo está ameaçado, muito pelo contrário..

-"Você acha mesmo isso, Alvo?" Soluçou o bruxo a frente do Diretor de Hogwarts.

-"Se eu fosse um bruxo de apostas, apostaria tudo nisso".

-" Mas Alvo, as fontes me informaram que muitas relíquias mágicas importantes, algumas até de poderosa arte das trevas estão expostas em museus trouxas como simples objetos! Isso é um perigo muito grande, estamos correndo sérios riscos se algum deles for parar nas mãos de bruxos mal intencionados..."

-"Cornélio, eu particularmente, se quisesse esconder algo de algum bruxo, eu o deixaria em algum local tipicamente trouxa, principalmente em se tratando de algo muito procurado pelos bruxos das trevas... Eles se acham tão superiores que nunca desconfiariam que algo de tanto valor mágico estivesses nas mãos dos trouxas."

-"Realmente Alvo, isso faz muito sentido... ninguém desconfiaria que eles estariam assim, expostos, como meros objetos trouxas!" Fudge começou a se animar com a idéia.

-"Então Cornélio, o meu conselho seria não se intrometer nisso, inclusive acho melhor também não alertar o governo trouxa acerca desses objetos. Creio que o Ministério pode manter certa vigilância a distância, algo bem discreto para não chamar a atenção."

-"Com certeza, Dumbledore você é um grande bruxo, de uma inteligência invejável..." Dizia o Ministro já se levantando e estendendo a mão para Dumbledore.

-"Ora, Fudge, este é apenas um mero palpite...você tem toda a autoridade de fazer o que achar melhor, até porque, você é o Ministro da Magia!' Retribuiu o diretor apertando a mão de Cornélio Fudge.

Logo Harry teve a sensação de que estava levitando, a luz desaparecera e por fim, ele sentiu seus pés baterem com tamanha força no chão que ele desequilibrou e caiu. Ele ficou por alguns minutos sentado, do mesmo jeito que caíra, ruminando o que acabara de ver na lembrança de Dumbledore. A princípio, Harry achou que a lembrança não ajudou em nada. Com a cabeça a mil e o corpo cansado, o jovem bruxo resolveu encerrar as incursões nas memórias do ex-Diretor daquela noite. Com um gesto da varinha ele devolveu a lembrança para dentro da garrafinha, tampou-a e guardou-a dentro da caixa junto com as outras e rumou para a torre da Grifinória. Depois de alguns minutos, já quase chegando no retrato da mulher gorda, ele reconsiderou, pois agora ele tinha uma pista: pelo menos uma das horcruxes pode estar num museu trouxa. 'Mas isso é muito vago... que Horcrux? Em que museu? Quantos museus trouxas existem? Centenas ou até mais! Realmente isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu poderia imaginar..."

Numa noite a professora Minerva, depois do jantar, fez um pronunciamento.

- "Gostaria de comunicar, conforme o Decreto Educacional número 30, é facultado à todos os alunos e suas famílias o direito de reivindicar o recesso escolar. Portanto, o prazo para entrega dos formulários de dispensa termina às 18 horas do dia 28 de outubro e a partida do expresso de Hogwarts será as 10 hs do dia 30 de outubro. Lembro também que para aqueles que por alguma razão preferirem continuar no castelo, serão bem vindos. Boa noite."

Harry lembrou-se da última vez que ouvira falar nos Decretos Educacionais do Ministério da Magia, vindo a mente a figura de Dolores Umbridge e todas as suas tentativas de infernizar a vida dele. Abaixou os olhos e viu em sua mão direita a cicatriz esbranquiçada feita pela pena da ex-professora. Uma ponta de raiva começou a crescer no peito dele, mas a lembrança da mulher sendo engolida por um bando de centauros enraivecidos fez Harry se sentir vingado e isso o reconfortou.

Ele não tinha se dado conta que outubro já tinha chegado e estava quase acabando, até ele ouvir a balbúrdia pelos corredores sobre recesso de Dia das Bruxas. Como ele ainda se continuava orgulhoso demais para pedir a Rony, Mione ou Gina que lhe contasse sobre as novidades, ele se mantinha informado ouvindo as conversas da rádio-corredor: de um grupo de barulhentas terceiranistas da Lufa-lufa se queixavam que justo no ano em que elas poderiam ir ao baile, ele foi cancelado. Uma das meninas fazia uma imitação da Diretora de Hogwarts falando: 'Infelizmente não há muito que se comemorar, até por que esta escola ainda permanece de luto pela morte trágica de nosso ex – Diretor, Alvo Dumbledore'. Harry riu a performance da menina, mas ficou imaginando se Dumbledore gostaria mesmo de que não houvesse a festa que ele tanto gostava. A dúvida dele foi esclarecida quando se dirigia às masmorras para uma aula de poções com Slughorn; ouviu de um trio de Sonserinos: 'Mas que porcaria de tradição mais idiota! Por que nós seremos privados de uma festa só por que um diretor velho caduco morreu! E o pior será o ano todo! Hogwarts será um tédio sem nenhuma festinha esse ano... Maldito luto!'

Os dias subseqüentes foram de pura euforia dentro do castelo, já que o inverno já estava se aproximando, e o frio começava a incomodar nos jardins. A grande maioria dos alunos estava empolgada com a mini férias que eles teriam. As aulas seriam suspensas no dia 29 e só recomeçariam na semana seguinte. Harry cogitou sair durante estes dias, mas ele foi convencido por livre e espontânea pressão de Lupin por 'ser melhor para sua segurança ficar em Hogwarts' mas o fator determinante foi o conselho de Slughorn sobre os NIEM's: no ano anterior Harry foi bem em poções por mérito do Príncipe Mestiço. O antigo livro de Snape, muito a contra gosto de Harry, definitivamente estava fazendo falta, já que ele estava com um desempenho sofrível na matéria. O professor sugeriu a Harry que intensificasse os estudos, se ele pretendia tirar uma boa nota nos exames do final do ano. Afinal, já que ele estava preso em Hogwarts para se preparar para enfrentar Voldemort, nada melhor do que ele se preparar também para a profissão de Auror do Ministério da Magia e, portanto, ele precisava se esforçar mais em Poções.

Na manhã do dia 30 de outubro, Harry acordou bem tarde, imaginando que teria a torre da Grifinória praticamente pra si, já que quase todos em Hogwarts iriam pra suas casas. Mas para sua surpresa, encontrou mais pessoas no salão comunal do que ele esperava: um casal de namorados do sexto ano se beijando no sofá mais próximo da lareira, uma dupla de garotos do terceiro ano jogando xadrez, mas o grupo que mais chamou atenção dele jogava uma animada partida de snap explosivo: Neville, Rony, Gina e um garoto do quinto ano. Numa mesa mais afastada estava Hermione, concentrada lendo um grosso livro, junto com mais duas meninas do quarto ano.

Uma pequena explosão foi ouvida, e em seguida gargalhadas. Harry que já estava no meio do caminho que levava ao buraco do retrato, parou e se virou para os quatro que jogavam snap explosivo. Neville e Rony tinham os rostos e mãos chamuscados, enquanto Gina e o garoto do quinto ano pulavam abraçados. Aquela cena, ver Gina sorrindo abraçada a outro garoto, fez um certo monstro já conhecido de Harry rugir com toda força dentro do seu peito. Por segundos Gina e Harry olharam um nos olhos do outro, transmitindo toda a dor, saudade, paixão, raiva e outros muitos sentimentos que os invadiam naquele momento, numa velocidade incrível. Harry fez uma cara de indiferente que fez Gina fechar o sorriso e lentamente foi se afastando do colega que a abraçara. Ela, que não viu nenhuma mudança na expressão de Harry com a atitude, no instante seguinte, abriu um outro sorriso e lascou um beijo rápido que pegou de raspão na boca do garoto a sua frente. Harry soltou um bufo de raiva e virou-se com violência em direção ao buraco do retrato.

Tomado pelo ciúme, Harry caminhava falando coisas que nem ele mesmo sabia o que significava. Num corredor do terceiro andar, para extravasar a raiva que estava sentindo, lançou um feitiço no archote mais próximo, fazendo este voar e indo cair quase do outro lado do corredor. Dois passos depois, Madame Nor-r-ra atravessou o caminho dele. Harry parou, analisou a posição da gata para avaliar como seria o melhor jeito de chutar o bichano. Ele já se preparava como se fosse bater um pênalti, usando a gata de bola, quando Lupin gritou para ele parar.

-"Harry, não faça isso!"

O garoto pousou o pé no chão e se virou para ver o professor que o chamara.

-"O que deu em você? Chutar a Madame Nor-r-ra? Tudo bem que até na minha época em Hogwarts, seu pai, Sirius e eu também implicávamos com a gata do Filch, mas você não é disso. O que houve, aconteceu algum problema?

-"Eu não estou encontrando nada relevante sobre as horcruxes..." Mentiu Harry.

-"Sim, sei, mas então por causa disso você agora vai sair por ai destruindo o castelo e chutando os bichos que cruzarem o seu caminho? Ironizou Lupin, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. "Realmente, eu não acredito que seja esse o verdadeiro motivo da sua revolta. Acho que ele deve ter a ver com uma certa ruivinha da Grifinória...Ah, tal pai tal filho..." Suspirou o professor de DCAT.

Harry deu um sorriso tímido e Lupin abraçou-o pelo ombro, rindo alto.

-"Vamos Harry, vamos até a minha sala que eu te preparo um chá e a gente conversa sobre isso."

-"Não Lupin, acho que eu já estou mais calmo. Vou para a biblioteca, tenho muito o que estudar . Slughorn está no meu pé..." Harry se muniu de desculpas para escapar da conversa.

-"Tudo bem Harry, mas durante o recesso faço questão que nós conversemos mais."

Durante o recesso Harry ficou praticamente como um fugitivo dentro de Hogwarts. Quando ele não estava no quarto, ele se enfurnava na sala precisa, tentando se concentrar nos estudos de poções, saindo somente pra comer. Ele não suportava ver Gina se divertindo com os outros na sala comunal. Outra coisa que Harry queria evitar era a conversa com Lupin. Ele bem que conseguiu fugir dele, até o jantar do último dia do recesso.

-"Harry, de hoje você não me escapa! Vamos até a minha sala e lá a gente conversa sobre esta revolta toda..." – chegou Lupin divertido.

- "Professor, é que eu..." Tentou escapar Harry.

- "Não, Harry, primeiro nós vamos conversar." – Mas o professor foi incisivo e não deixou alternativas ao garoto senão acompanhá-lo.

Durante o caminho, eles conversaram sobre o tempo e outras amenidades. Mas assim que Lupin fechou a porta, ele foi direto ao ponto.

-"Harry, por que você está fugindo dos seus amigos?"

O garoto soltou um muxoxo. Já não agüentava mais repetir isso:

-"Eu não tenho mais amigos. Além de eu ser uma bomba ambulante, o principal alvo do ódio de Voldemort, ou seja um perigo iminente pra qualquer um, além disso, os únicos amigos que eu tinha me traíram!"

-"Realmente Harry, não é a toa que você é filho de James Potter e Lily Evans! Que turrão! Já te disse mais de mil vezes que eles não sabiam de nada, principalmente Gina..."

-"Não me interessa saber nada sobre Gina..."Cortou Harry

-"Mas vocês precisam..." E Lupin também acabou por interromper ele.

-"Olha, professor, se você me chamou aqui pra me falar sobre Gina, é melhor eu ir embora, por que eu não quero falar neste assunto, ok?"

-"Está bem Harry, vamos falar sobre as horcruxes então. Você me disse que não estava encontrando pistas relevantes sobre elas."

-"É, os livros não tem ajudado muito. Mas na lembrança de Dumbledore eu consegui uma possível pista."

Lupin demonstrou bastante interesse com a novidade de Harry, que contou com detalhes a conversa que ele viu na memória de Dumbledore. Contou que, a principio, tinha achado-a completamente inútil, mas que depois repensou e concluiu que uma horcrux pode estar na posse de algum trouxa rico, que acha que tem uma obra de arte medieval, ou então que ele pode estar exposto em um museu trouxa.

-"Com certeza, em ambos os casos vai ser como procurar agulha no palheiro..." disse Lupin pensativo.

-"Peraí, como você sabe essa expressão trouxa?" Harry ficou confuso e intrigado pelo professor que ele jurava não ter nenhum conhecimento do mundo trouxa, ter usado aquela expressão.

-"Her, hum, é que, hum..." Lupin ficou ruborizado, tentando se explicar – "eu acho que estou passando muito tempo com a Tonks... ela tem esse costume de falar expressões tipicamente trouxas..."

Os dois gargalharam. Harry teve um desejo quase incontrolável de fazer uma brincadeirinha, um comentário engraçado, mas ele se conteve e guardou pra si. E Lupin , recuperado da vergonha, retomou a investida em Harry.

-"Pois é Harry, até eu e Tonks nos acertamos, mas você insiste nessa teimosia com Gina."

-"Professor, eu acho que está ficando tarde." Disse Harry já se levantando da cadeira.

-"Tá ok então, Harry. Não toco mais nesse assunto. Senta ai que a gente ainda não terminou de conversar. Você tem alguma idéia por onde começar as pesquisas dos museus?

-"Não tenho." Disse sem emoção.

O professor parou, fitou Harry por uns instantes, como se o analisasse. Depois olhou pro teto, coçou a cabeça e no final falou.

-"Só nos resta tentar nas edições antigas do Profeta Diário. Eu vou também conversar com Arthur Weasley para saber se ele tem alguma ocorrência com objetos suspeitos..."

-"Ah, claro, por que eu não pensei no Sr. Weasley antes?"

-"Você quer que eu responda?" Disse divertido Lupin, o que Harry fingiu que não ouviu e continuou.

-"Será que você pode me dar autorização para procurar nas edições antigas do Profeta Diário?"

-"Claro que sim. Bem, acho que já está na hora de você ir. Então me procure amanhã depois do almoço que sua autorização estará pronta.


End file.
